I Love Loving You
by Legacy at Heart
Summary: What if Rory had a twin sister? And what if Jess did not fall for Rory but her twin sister? Starts at Season 2 when Jess comes in and jumps around a little after that. Chapter 7 is up and running with a VERY long Author's Note on the bottom. Please read that!
1. Chapter 1 Who’s the New Guy?

_**I Love Loving You **_

_**By: Legacy at Heart**_

**Disclaimer: **I own only Kate.

**Summary**: What if Rory had a twin sister? And what if Jess did not fall for Rory but her twin sister? Starts at Season 2 when Jess comes in and jumps around a little after that.

**Chapter 1- Who's the New Guy?**

Lorelai Kathryn Gilmore- or Kate Gilmore- sighed as she walked out of her bedroom and into the kitchen of the house she shared with her mother and her sister. Rory Gilmore looked at her sister and Kate smiled at her.

"What's up?" Rory asked her twin sister.

"Nothing as usual, hey have you seen my song book?" Kate asked.

"Here it is," Lorelai Gilmore, their mother said.

Kate smiled and took the offered book. "Thank you, Mom. You didn't read any of it right?" she asked.

"Never," Lorelai said.

"Right, so that is code for "I got to the first page only."" Rory pointed out.

"I swear on this coffee pot I didn't read any of your songs," Lorelai said.

"Oh, the coffee pot, that's big," Rory said.

"So big, I have to believe her," Kate said, putting the book away. "Come on, I'll drive to school," she said to Rory.

"Remember, Luke's after school," Lorelai said.

"Right," the girls replied, leaving the house.

Later, Kate was getting out of her car and saw her mom talking to Luke Danes in front of his diner. She tried to sneak away when she bumped into someone.

"Watch it," the guy said.

"You watch it," Kate snapped standing up.

The guy stood up and Kate looked at him. The boy was skinny and yet very lean. He was tall with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Kate's deep blue eyes narrowed at him.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Jess Mariano," the boy said.

"Well, next time, watch where you are going," Kate said.

"That goes for you too," Jess said.

Kate flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked away from him. Jess watched her go and shook his head.

"Well, she looks like a lot of fun," he said.

"Pompous jerk, that's what he was!" Kate exclaimed, coming into the house.

"Who was a pompous jerk?" Rory asked.

"Some guy I ran into at the diner," Kate said.

"Gonna write about it?" Rory asked.

"Don't I always?" Kate replied.

"Yes and stop answering questions with questions," Rory said.

Kate smirked and went upstairs to her room. "Whatever keeps you going," she said.

Later, she was setting the table for dinner and Lorelai came into the kitchen.

"Kate, two more places," she said.

"Why? Who's coming over?" Kate asked.

"Luke and his nephew," Lorelai said.

Kate nodded and set two more places. There was a knock on the back door and she answered it. She gasped at the sight of the guy from that afternoon.

"Hey, Kate," Luke said going inside.

"Hi, Luke," Kate said.

"Nice name," Jess said. "Easy to remember," he added.

"Pity since I don't recall yours," Kate said.

"Well you two seem to be having a ton of fun," Lorelai said.

"Oh I am," Jess said. Then he leaned in closer towards Kate. "My name is Jess," he added going inside.

Kate glared at him and went into the living room. Rory looked at her.

"That's him," Kate gritted out.

"He is not bad," Rory said.

"Shut-up," Kate replied, grabbing her song book and her pen.

Jess came up behind her and Rory looked at him. He put a finger to his lips and she nodded. Kate didn't notice him. Jess smirked and put his chin on top of her head.

"Whatcha writing?" he asked.

Kate jumped and her pen made a mark on the whole page. Rory laughed and Jess smirked.

"Well, I was planning on skipping out early, but now I'll stay," he said. "Isn't that great?" he asked.

"Just great," Kate muttered.

Later, Jess was in Rory's room, when Kate came back into the room.

"Time for dinner," she said, leaning against the doorframe.

Jess nodded and then went over to the window.

"This opens right," Jess asked.

"Yeah," Kate replied.

"Shall we?" Jess asked.

"What are you talking about," Kate asked.

"Bail," Jess replied.

"On the dinner my mother planned and your uncle is so happy to be at? You're seriously crazy," Kate said.

"I'll take that as a no," Jess said.

"Damn straight," Kate said. "Now come on, you should eat before you terrorize the town," she muttered.

Jess smirked and followed her. "This is should be interesting," he whispered.

Chapter 1- Done


	2. Chapter 2 Hate Hate Relations

_**I Love Loving You **_

_**By: Legacy at Heart**_

**Disclaimer: **I own only Kate.

**Summary**: What if Rory had a twin sister? And what if Jess did not fall for Rory but her twin sister? Starts at Season 2 when Jess comes in and jumps around a little after that.

**Chapter 2- Hate-Hate Relations**

A few days later, Kate, Rory and Lorelai came into the house of Richard and Emily Gilmore's house. They all looked at each other hearing the two fighting.

"You can go hide in the kitchen if you wanna," Lorelai said to the skittish maid.

"Thank you," the maid said.

"Wow they're actually fighting," Rory said watching her grandparents come down the stairs, fighting and then go back upstairs.

"I wish I had some popcorn," Lorelai said.

"Mom," Kate and Rory said.

"Sorry," Lorelai replied.

The couple came back down and finally noticed the other three. They waved and Emily glared at her husband.

"Brava, encore," Lorelai said. Seeing the harsh look she sighed. "We'll be in the kitchen."

A week later, Kate walked into the diner to find Jess there.

"Oh great, no place is safe," she said.

"Well, hello to you too," Jess said.

Kate rolled her eyes and sat at the counter. She put her headband back into her hair and Jess served her a cup of coffee.

"What's with you and those things?" he asked pointing to the headband.

"Sets me apart from my sister," Kate replied sipping her coffee. She pulled out _Anna Karenina_ and Jess raised an eyebrow.

"That's a deep book," he said.

"Keeps me thinking," Kate replied absent mindedly.

Jess left her alone after that and Kate continued to read. Rory came into the diner and Jess gave her a cup of coffee as well.

"Ah, you're learning," Rory said.

Kate looked up. "When did you get here?" she asked.

"Two seconds ago," Rory replied.

Kate smiled and put her book down. She looked at her sister. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"The debutante thing is tomorrow and Dad's coming," Rory said.

Kate sipped her coffee and Rory felt a little bad for bringing their father up. Kate hadn't spoken to him in a while and refused to see him when he showed up a few months back.

"Oh well, that's another ball shot to hell," Kate said, leaving the money for her coffee on the counter. Then she left the diner.

"What's her problem?" Jess asked putting the money in the registrar.

"Our Dad and Kate don't really get along. Kate resents him for not being there and he doesn't get it. You'll hear the aftershock tomorrow night if we come here," Rory said.

"I'm staying clear of her because I know I'm not her favorite person in the world," Jess said.

"Smart boy," Rory said.

"A Debutante Ball; who still does that," Jess asked.

"Hey, you don't have to go through it," Rory said.

"Nice knowing you," Jess stated.

Rory smiled and left the diner. Jess sighed and took out the book he had in his back pocket and continued to read and make notes in the margins.

The next night, Kate was standing in the ballroom, sipping her nonalcoholic cocktail when her mother came up next to her.

"I hate Grandma for making me wear this dress and my hair this way," Kate complained. She was in a white ball gown that had a poofy skirt and was strapless. Her hair was in a tight bun with her bangs gone from her face.

"Yeah if you weren't my child, I would have mistaken you for the abominable snowman," Lorelai stated.

"Thanks, Mom," Kate replied grinning, telling her mother that the joke was well taken.

"So you seem to be okay with your Dad here," Lorelai said.

"I am," Kate coolly replied. "This is Rory's night and I'm willing to put aside my feelings for my sister," she added.

"Oh really, so why haven't you talked to him?" Lorelai asked.

Kate rolled her eyes and Lorelai pushed her towards her father. Christopher smiled at his other daughter and Lorelai left them alone.

"Hey Dad," Kate said.

"Hey, Kate," Christopher said. "How've you been?" he asked.

Kate smiled and told him everything that happened in her life so far. Christopher listened, related, laughed and nodded in the right places. Kate enjoyed the talk and spotted her mother, grandmother, and grandfather going into the other room.

"All fathers please report to the debutante precession stairs," the MC said.

"I have to go, kid. But listen, I would love to hear some of your songs one day," Christopher said.

"Alright and Dad," Kate said.

"Yeah," Christopher asked.

"I love you," Kate replied.

"I love you too," Christopher said hugging her.

Kate smiled and went to her mother and grandparents.

"I was taken off an account!" Richard Gilmore said.

"What?" Lorelai gasped.

"One account, Richard," Emily Gilmore pointed out.

"I have been with this account for the last ten years. I'm being phased out," Richard exclaimed.

"You are not being phased out," Emily argued.

"Didn't you just get a promotion?" Lorelai asked.

"That's how it's happening," Richard said.

"Guys, there is a ceremony going on out there," Kate said. "And Rory's next," she added.

The three stopped fighting and went into the main room. Kate smiled seeing her sister descend the staircase with their father and then go and do the ridiculous dance that Kate had to do herself a year ago.

Later the three women were at the diner and Kate spotted Jess.

"Ror, look at Jess," Kate said.

Rory laughed quietly as she Jess dressed like Luke. Lorelai laughed as well. Luke looked a little upset. Jess looked towards them and Kate got out of the booth. She almost tripped but Luke caught her. Brushing herself off, she walked over to Jess.

"Yes, Snowball," Jess asked.

"You'll pay for that later. But right now I want to talk," Kate said.

"Anything to keep my eyes up and away from that dress," Jess said.

Kate rolled her eyes and Jess smirked. Kate narrowed her eyes at him.

"You live to annoy me," she said.

"It is just so entertaining, not to mention easy," Jess replied.

Kate sighed and pulled the collar of his shirt when he turned to walk away. Jess almost tripped and Kate let go. She took off the baseball cap and threw it across the room.

"Talk already," Jess said.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot but I was hoping that we could salvage a friendship," Kate said.

"We know nothing about each other," Jess pointed out.

"Well that's not my fault," Kate said.

"It kinda is," Jess replied.

Kate sighed and pulled him out of the door. Jess barely got his jacket on when she pushed him outside.

"Bye guys," she called going out of the door. Once outside, she turned to Jess. "Walk me home and that way we'll know each other."

"Oh okay. So anything I want to know?" Jess asked.

Kate nodded and Jess smirked.

"Who made you wear this?" he asked pointing to her dress.

"My grandmother," Kate said.

Jess shook his head and reached over to take her hair out of the bun she had it in. Kate winced as she felt a tug but Jess' hands were gentle and soft. Her dark brown hair fell limply to pass her shoulders and her bangs went into their rightful place.

"Much better," Jess said.

"Thank you," Kate said.

"So tell me, what are the perks of being a friend to the infamous Gilmore Girls?" Jess asked.

"For us is the fact that your uncle is our unlimited supply of coffee," Kate replied. "For you though, nothing," she added.

"Gee thanks," Jess said.

"You're welcome," Kate replied.

"What do you in your free time?" Jess asked.

"I play guitar, sing, read, and write songs," Kate replied.

"A song writer, intriguing," Jess said.

"Not really," Kate replied. Jess smirked and they continued to walk to the house.

"So what do you do in your spare time?" Kate asked.

"I tend to read sometimes but not a lot," Jess said.

Kate nodded and saw right through it. "Well this is my stop," she said as they stopped in front of her house.

"Goodnight, Snowball," Jess said. "Oh and by the way, thanks for this," he added pulling out her copy of _Howl_.

"What are you doing with this?" Kate asked. "You stole my book," she exclaimed realizing.

"I borrowed it," Jess explained.

"I don't recall offering to you," Kate said.

Jess shrugged and smirked as Kate flipped through the book. "You read it," she whispered.

"And I put margin notes," Jess pointed out.

Kate smiled. "I thought that you don't read much," she said.

"Well what is much," Jess asked. Kate looked at him skeptically. "I read this only like 40 times," he admitted.

Kate laughed and he smirked. He then turned away after she went inside.

"Hey, Dodger," Kate called from the door.

"Dodger," Jess echoed.

"Figure it out while you wait for me," Kate replied, waving him in.

Jess came into the house and snapped his fingers. "Oliver Twist," he said.

"Smart boy," Kate called from her room.

Jess smiled a little and looked around. Christopher came down and saw him.

"Hello there," he said. Jess turned around and Christopher smiled at him.

"I'm Chris Holden, Kate and Rory's father," Christopher said.

"Jess Mariano," Jess said. "I just walked Kate home. And I think she set me up," he added.

"I did not," Kate called. Then there was a scream and then a loud thump.

"Is she okay?" Jess asked.

"That was the dress," Christopher said.

"I'm okay!" Kate called.

"That's a Gilmore for you," Chris said.

"Listen, tell Kate goodnight for me and that I'll see her around," Jess said.

"Don't have to," Christopher replied seeing Kate come back down.

Jess turned and looked at Kate, who was dressed in sweats. She smiled sweetly at him and Jess gave her a small smile. Christopher went into the kitchen while the two said goodnight.

"Some of those notes are pretty insightful," Kate said.

"Like I said, forty times," Jess said.

Kate smiled and nodded. Jess smirked and they stood there awkwardly. Kate looked at the time.

"You sure you don't want me or my Dad to give you a lift?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Jess replied.

"Okay, fine but I'm going to call Luke's tomorrow at six in the morning to make sure you're there," Kate said.

"Goodnight, Gilmore," Jess said leaving the house. Kate smiled and closed the door.

"Goodnight Dodger," she whispered.

Chapter 2- Done


	3. Chapter 3 The Bracebridge Dinner

_**I Love Loving You **_

_**By: Legacy at Heart**_

**Disclaimer: **I own only Kate.

**Summary**: What if Rory had a twin sister? And what if Jess did not fall for Rory but her twin sister? Starts at Season 2 when Jess comes in and jumps around a little after that.

**Chapter 3- The Bracebridge Dinner**

"Mom, this is so pointless," Kate said as she, Rory, and Lorelai built a snowman for the Annual Snowman Building Contest.

"Why do you say that?" Lorelai asked.

"Just turn around," Rory replied.

Lorelai looked at the man building an over the top snowman. "Oh please, he's probably getting paid to do that so that he could deprive us wonderful townspeople of that wonderful prize," she said. "At least, ours is original and sturdy," she added.

The head fell off and they all looked at each other.

"You want to go get coffee?" Lorelai asked her daughters.

"Yes," Kate and Rory replied.

The next day, the three of them and Sookie St. James were all discussing the fact that the people that Lorelai booked for the weekend at the inn were snowed in.

"I can't believe they're snowed it," Rory said.

"All that food goes to waste. I have diced so many pumpkins that I pumpkin hands," Sookie said.

"Why shouldn't we just eat dinner ourselves?" Kate said.

"Yeah but it wouldn't be the same," Lorelai said.

"More coffee," Luke asked coming over.

"Wait he eats. And Jess eats," Sookie started.

"Where is she going with this?" Luke asked.

"Do you like Peacock Pie?" Sookie asked.

"I'm 100% sure I don't," Luke replied.

"You know what? Let's invite everyone," Lorelai said.

"Everyone who," Sookie asked.

"Everyone, everyone," Lorelai replied.

"Everyone, everyone who," Sookie said.

"Everyone we know, everyone we like," Lorelai answered.

"Let's invite everyone!" Sookie exclaimed.

"It will be a slumber party!" Kate exclaimed.

"An out of control, over the top slumber party," Lorelai said.

"I love it!" Sookie exclaimed.

"Me too," Rory said.

"Done, spread the word," Lorelai said, looking at Luke.

"I haven't said I'd come yet so I'm certainly not gonna suddenly become your messenger boy," Luke replied. Lorelai gave him a glaring look. "Eight o'clock," he asked.

"Seven," Lorelai replied.

"Right," Luke muttered.

Later, Kate and Rory were sitting in the living room with Lorelai, discussing the rooms.

"Where do we put Ms. Patty?" Lorelai asked.

"In room 30," Kate suggested.

"With who though," Rory asked.

"With Jess," Lorelai replied.

"There will be no Jess left after that," Kate pointed out.

"True," Rory said. "Oh are these this year's cards?" she asked.

"Of course they are. Why wouldn't they be?" Lorelai answered.

"Because last year's cards were here till Halloween," Rory pointed out.

"That is a crack against my housekeeping skills," Lorelai said.

"Whoa, this is one ugly looking kid," Rory exclaimed.

"That is your Cousin Stan's kid," Lorelai said.

"He got Stan's everything," Kate said.

"Poor kid," Rory put in.

"And that's not the ugliest baby in the bunch," Lorelai added.

"What do you mean- oh ow," Kate said, finding another picture. "Why do people put pictures on Christmas cards? Don't they know that we are merciless mockers?"

"I know, and we have no shame," Lorelai said.

Kate and Rory rolled their eyes and continued to look through the pile.

"Oh here's one from Dad…and Sherri," Kate said.

"Oh really, I must have forgotten to tell you," Lorelai said.

"She's nice looking," Rory said.

"And they have a cute little dog," Kate said.

"Sorry I didn't tell you two," Lorelai said.

"It's okay. Listen, we were wondering about room 31," Kate said.

"Okay, who are you thinking about," Lorelai asked.

"A certain depressed man and his wife," Rory replied.

"Oh no," Lorelai said. "What makes you think that they would even come?"

"Can't we just invite them?" Kate asked.

Lorelai sighed. "Okay, I'll pencil them in," she said. "No promises though," she added.

"Thanks mom," the girls chorused.

"Hey, I have a New Year's resolution for you two-- be more cynical and self absorbed," Lorelai told them.

"We'll work on it," Kate replied.

The next night, the girls were fully dressed and greeting the guests at the Inn. Rory wore a light brown and black strapless dress and Kate wore a dark red one shouldered gown that left one arm bare and the other draped in soft, delicate fabric.

"Oh my God, you two are beautiful," Ms. Patty said.

"Thank you," Rory said.

Lorelai came in and smiled at them. Kate and Rory smiled back.

"How's Sookie?" Rory asked.

"She's paper-bagging it," Lorelai said.

"What?" Kate asked.

"You know," Lorelai said, making an imitation of breathing in a paper bag.

"Oh," the sisters said. Lorelai nodded and ran back into the kitchen.

Luke and Jess came into the Inn and Kate ran her hand over her hair, which was in soft waves. Jess looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Hi you two, where's your Mom?" Luke asked.

"In the kitchen helping Sookie out," Kate replied.

"I have to say, I'm glad I came," Jess said looking Kate over.

Kate blushed and smiled at Jess. "So am I," she said.

Lorelai came back into the room and smiled at the four. Lane came into the inn.

"You made it. Your mother didn't come?" Rory asked.

"Wait for it," Lane said. Her mother came right in. "My wedding night is going to be very interesting," she whispered.

Jess had to hide his smile and Luke coughed to cover a chuckle as Mrs. Kim looked disapprovingly over Rory and Kate's dresses- especially Kate's dress.

"Hi Mrs. Kim," Rory said. "You're in room 12," she added, handing them the key.

"Do you need help bringing in the rest of your stuff, Mrs. Kim?" Lorelai offered.

"This is my stuff. I always say that people have too much stuff," Mrs. Kim replied showing the group a little black bag.

"You're totally right. People have too many things," Lorelai said. Mrs. Kim nodded and she and Lane went upstairs.

"Says the woman with 64 pairs of shoes," Luke said.

"Thus proving my point," Lorelai said.

Later, Lorelai was walking around when she spotted her parents walking in. She grabbed the first person nearest her and that happened to be Jess.

"Uh, Lorelai, I'm not Luke," he said.

"My parents are here," Lorelai complained.

"Oh really, I would love to meet them," Jess drawled sarcastically.

"That's a fantastic idea," Lorelai said, brightly. Jess looked at Kate, who was passing them, with fear in his eyes.

"Mom, let go of Jess," Kate ordered.

"Lorelai, this is just beautiful. It's like something out of _Architectural Digest_. You should be very proud," Richard said, coming over to them with Emily.

"Thanks, Dad," Lorelai said hugging him.

"Lorelai, your dress needs pressing," Emily said.

"Thanks, Mom," Lorelai replied as they hugged.

"Kate, you look stunning," Emily gushed, hugging her granddaughter. Richard did the same after Emily was done. Emily then noticed Jess. "And you are," she said.

"I'm Jess Mariano, Kate's friend. Kate's told me a lot about you and it's a pleasure to meet you both," Jess said. Kate's heart swelled with happiness when she heard the words.

"Nice to meet you," Richard said. Jess smiled at Kate who was beaming back at him.

Lorelai smiled and then went into the front of the room. Everyone gathered around to hear her speak.

"Welcome to the first and probably-never-again-because-Sookie's-on-the-verge-of-a-nervous-breakdown Bracebridge Dinner!" she said. Everyone clapped and Lorelai smiled. "I have a little surprise for you. Outside right now and for the remainder of the evening are twenty four horse drawn carriages. No more or less than two at a time," she stated.

"You're going to go?" Luke asked Jess.

"I was thinking about waiting till the clog dancing starts," Jess replied.

"Good idea," Luke said.

Kate heard them and smiled. At dinner, Kate sat next to Jess, who was glaring daggers at her.

"We should have eaten before we came," he whispered to Luke, who was watching Jackson being the squire.

"Shh, and yeah," Luke replied.

"So I started to sing and they just picked up everything and left the area," Richard said, about ten minutes later.

"Well I have to say that that was the most interesting conversation I've had with an insurance man," Taylor said.

"They are a boring group of people. I'm glad to be rid of them," Richard said.

"Glad to be rid of them?" Emily echoed.

"Something tells me that this is going to be more interesting than that squire thing," Luke whispered to Jess.

"I really hope you're wrong," Jess said, looking at Kate.

"Are you retired, Richard?" Taylor asked.

"Of course he isn't retired," Emily said.

"Actually yes, I'm retired," Richard said.

"What?" Lorelai, Emily, Rory, and Kate exclaimed.

"I retired the other day. And I'm glad I did," Richard said.

There was a thick silence and then Sookie came out.

"Who would like some peacock pie?" she asked.

"Excuse me," Emily said. Richard went after her and Lorelai followed him.

"I hate it when you're right," Jess said.

"I hate it too," Kirk added.

"I hate you, period," one other muttered to Luke.

"Okay, I get it," Luke said. "Trust me, I didn't want to be right," he added to Kate and Rory.

"I know that, Luke," Kate replied getting up and leaving.

Dean excused himself and followed her. "Kate, wait a second," he called.

"What, Dean?" Kate asked.

"How are you friends with Jess?" Dean asked.

"You're my sister's boyfriend, not my father, Dean. You cannot tell me who not to be friends with," Kate said. "I'm a big girl and Rory is too," she added.

"He got into a fight with Chuck the other day," Dean said.

Kate sighed and shook her head. "Okay, Dean, I'll take care of it," she said.

Later, Kate was outside, waiting for a horse drawn carriage, when Jess came up next to her. He helped her into the carriage and they started moving.

"That was some shocker your Grandfather made during dinner," he said.

Kate smiled and shook her head. "It was," she said.

"So, what were you doing here all alone?" Jess asked.

"Thinking," Kate said. Jess looked at her to continue. "Jess, Dean told me that you got into a fight the other day," she told him.

"Oh yeah, right, I did," Jess said.

"Who were you fighting?" Kate asked.

"Your boyfriend," Jess said. "Chuck," he added confused at the perplexed look Kate gave him.

"Chuck Presby and I aren't dating…God it was one date," Kate said. "Why on earth would you fight him?" she asked.

"He must have heard that we're friends and he started calling you a whore, and all these other names that I don't want to share with you. And I snapped," Jess explained.

"Jess, that was the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me," Kate said. "Thank you," she added.

Jess smiled and they passed the snowman contest. "Is that one yours?" he asked, pointing to the right snowman.

"Yes it is," Kate replied.

"It's a nice snowman- or snowwoman maybe," Jess said.

"I know, but everyone thinks that the one on the end is going to win," Kate said.

"No way, it's too overdone," Jess said.

"That's what I said," Kate said.

Jess smiled at her again and Kate rested her head on his shoulder. Jess looked around the town and then back at the girl he knew that he could never have. She was everything that he wasn't and he wasn't going to lie and say that it didn't matter because it did. And Jess knew that it always will. The slight snore coming from Kate, told him that she was sleeping.

"Can we go back to the inn?" he asked the man directing the horse.

"Of course," the man replied.

When they got back to the inn, Jess got out and then took Kate in his arms. She clasped her hands around his neck and buried her head in the crook of his neck. Jess kissed her forehead, softly and walked into the inn after the guy driving their carriage opened the door. Emily and Richard were still up.

"What happened to her?" Emily asked, seeing Kate in Jess' arms.

"She fell asleep in the carriage," Jess explained, quietly.

"Oh," the elder Gilmores said.

"I'm going to bring her upstairs. Goodnight," Jess said.

"Goodnight," Richard whispered.

"Yes, goodnight," Emily added. "It was a pleasure meeting you," she told Jess.

"You too, Mrs. Gilmore," Jess replied quietly. Then he went upstairs.

"I have such a feeling that we're going to be seeing him around Kate more often," Richard said.

Emily smiled a little. "I think you're right," she replied.

Jess wracked his brain to remember Kate's room number. He was about to knock on one door when Luke came out of the room they shared.

"What happened?" he asked Jess.

"We went on a carriage ride, we talked, she put her head on my shoulder, and I look down to find her asleep," Jess explained.

"What's her room number?" Luke asked.

"I have no clue," Jess exclaimed quietly. Luke sighed and motioned for Jess to bring her inside their room.

"Get her coat off," Jess hissed once in the room.

Luke took off Kate's coat to reveal gray sweatpants and a black sweatshirt. Kate clutched Jess tighter and Jess sighed.

"Lorelai is going to shoot me," he muttered. Luke smirked and Jess glared at him.

"Don't leave," Kate whimpered in her sleep as Jess set her down in the bed.

Jess sighed again and got her arms off of him. Grabbing a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, he went into the bathroom to change. Luke pulled off Kate's boots and gloves. Jess came back and looked at the chair.

"You think I should?" he asked Luke. Kate grabbed the hem of his shirt and Luke chuckled.

"Take that as a no," Luke said to Jess.

"Right," Jess said, lying down next to Kate. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. Luke shook his head and lay down in his own bed. Jess smiled and fell asleep.

The next morning, Kate was back in her own room and getting dressed. She put on a navy blue sweater and a pair of dark jeans. She slipped on her boots on and went downstairs. When she got there, Jess was there as Luke was talking to Lorelai. Kate slipped her hands in her back pockets and walked over to him. Jess gave her a small smile.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Pretty good," Kate replied. "I do have one question, Jess," she added.

"Shoot," Jess told her.

"Why didn't you just wake me up?" Kate asked.

"You looked so peaceful and tired, I really didn't have the heart to," Jess replied.

"Oh," Kate said nodding. "Well, thanks," she told him.

"So, I'll see you around?" Jess asked, as they walked to the door.

"Of course, in fact maybe sooner than you think," Kate replied. "I do need another cup of coffee," she told him.

"I'll be waiting with baited breath," Jess said. Kate smiled. "Bye," he added leaving.

"Bye," Kate said, closing the door. Emily and Richard came down and they smiled at Lorelai and the girls.

"Hey Mom, you didn't make it back to the room last night. Did you get lucky?" Lorelai asked.

"Could you be any cruder?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I could be cruder. Hey Mom, did you get la-" Lorelai was cut off by the other girls.

"Thanks for coming," the girls said.

Emily and Richard hugged their granddaughters and Emily winked at Kate, who smiled. They then left, leaving Lorelai looking at one of her daughters.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Nothing, inside thing," Kate replied. "Come on, let's go home," she added.

As the three of them were in the carriage, they saw the over the top snowman was destroyed.

"What happened?" Kate asked. Then she thought of something but shook her head.

"Who knows, but we do win by default," Lorelai said turning around and facing her daughters. Kate and Rory smiled and the three of them continued to enjoy their ride home.

Chapter 3- Done


	4. Chapter 4 A Tisket, A Tasket

_**I Love Loving You **_

_**By: Legacy at Heart**_

**Disclaimer: **I own only Kate.

**Summary**: What if Rory had a twin sister? And what if Jess did not fall for Rory but her twin sister? Starts at Season 2 when Jess comes in and jumps around a little after that.

**Chapter 4- A-Tisket, A- Tasket**

"So, are you sure you don't want me to make you guys something edible to put in the basket this year?" Kate asked.

"Nope," Lorelai said.

"You're not even going to participate this year," Rory added.

Kate sighed and then looked at a medium sized basket. "I'm participating this year," she confessed.

"Oh thank the Lord! The Gilmore tradition lives on," Lorelai said.

Kate smiled and they continued to shop for baskets. Kate wandered into the back and looked around. She noticed someone behind her. Jess slung an arm over her shoulders. Kate jumped and looked at him.

"Don't do that," she chided.

Jess smirked and Kate smiled at him. "What are you doing here?" Jess asked.

"Buying a basket for the Bid- A- Basket thing tomorrow," Kate replied.

"Of all the things these people do, that is the most degrading thing I have ever heard of. I mean, a man bidding for a woman's cooked- or in your case, a completely inedible- meal is pretty sexist," Jess said.

"I can't say I disagree, but there's something about the way I get to cook for my possible prince charming," Kate said.

Jess felt a twinge of jealously and yet hid it. "That's good for you," he said.

Kate smiled sweetly at him and held up two baskets. "Which one should I get?" she asked.

"If it were me you were cooking for, I would go for the slightly bigger one because I would want to try as much of your stuff as I could," Jess replied, pointing to the one in Kate's left hand.

"Thanks," Kate said putting the other one down.

"You're welcome. Now if you excuse me, I have to interrupt that little tryst over there," Jess said, pointing to Rory and Dean kissing.

Kate blanched. "Ugh, please before I get sick," she said.

"I would rather Taylor catch them though," Jess said.

"Bitter much?" Kate asked.

Jess smirked. "See ya," he said.

"See ya," Kate replied walking away.

The next day, the three girls were standing in the crowd watching the bidding going on and Kate's was the next basket.

"This one looks like a basket from my store," Taylor gloated.

"He so wants his own game show," Kate said.

"He can taste it," Rory agreed.

"Let's start the bidding at twenty dollars," Taylor announced.

"Twenty," Kirk called.

"I got twenty. What about twenty five," Taylor said.

"Twenty five," Dean called. Rory and Kate looked at each other.

"Thirty," another voice called.

Jess put his hand up and Kate whirled around. He was bidding on her basket. She hoped this ever since she saw him a day ago.

"I have thirty. Do I hear thirty five?" Taylor asked.

"Thirty five," Jess called.

"Forty," Dean called.

"What's up with Dean?" Kate asked.

"I have no idea," Rory asked.

"Forty five," Kirk called.

"Fifty five," Dean bid.

Jess rolled his eyes. "Sixty five," he called.

"Seventy five," Dean called.

"Why are you even bidding?" Kirk asked.

"Eighty five," Jess called.

"Ninety," Kirk called.

"Ninety five," Jess countered.

"One hundred," Dean exclaimed.

"Dean," Rory groaned. "He does not have a hundred dollars," she added.

"One hundred and five," Kirk called.

"One hundred and ten," Jess countered.

"One ten going once…Twice…sold to the nice hoodlum in the back," Taylor said.

Jess went up and paid for the basket and went over to Kate. She smiled at him and went away from the group with him.

"I gotta tell you, of all the nutty barn- raising- shindigs this town can cook up, this one wasn't half bad," Jess said.

"Glad you enjoyed it, but Jess, seriously. You just spent a hundred and ten dollars for a date with me, Mr. These- things- are- so- degrading," Kate said.

"Are you mad?" Jess asked.

"Not at all," Kate replied.

Jess smiled at her and they started walking away. Dean grabbed Kate's hand.

"Hey," Kate snapped.

"Don't go with this jerk," Dean said.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Jess asked.

"I thought all three of us were going to be having lunch," Dean said to Kate.

"That was never the plan, Dean. Now, I know I told you this at the inn, but you are not my boyfriend, my brother, or my father, so you have no right to say who I can and cannot have lunch with," Kate said.

"Just don't go with him," Dean pleaded with Kate.

"Well, geez man; she's not shipping off to 'Nam," Jess said. "Besides, your girlfriend is over there," he added.

"You really need to shut up right now, okay?" Dean said.

"Dean, this is ridiculous. I'm not Rory, so that means, I'm not your girlfriend and that adds up to that I don't have to answer to you," Kate said.

Jess smirked and Dean glared at him. "You think that this is so funny," he snapped.

"Well, it's no Lenny Bruce routine but it has its moments," Jess replied.

Kate rolled her eyes and knew she wasn't going to get anywhere.

"Jess, let's go," she said.

"Kate, do you want to have lunch with me? Because if you want to go with Rory, I totally understand," Jess said.

"She wants to go with us," Dean said.

"Excuse me, Edgar Bergen; I'd like Charlie McCarthy to answer now," Jess snapped, starting to lose his cool.

"Just go back to your girlfriend," Kate said to Dean, taking Jess and walking away.

Lorelai watched them go and Rory went to talk to Dean. Lorelai turned back and saw her basket was up for auction now.

"Let's start the bidding at five dollars," Taylor said.

"Five dollars," one guy called.

"That was fast," Lorelai commented.

"Ten dollars," another guy called.

"Don't they know that all that is in there are two stale Pop-Tarts and a Slim Jim?" Lorelai asked.

"Fifteen," another called.

"Wait a minute, they all look familiar," Lorelai realized. Then she went over to Patty. "You brought them here?!" she exclaimed.

"I can't leave you to find yourself a guy," Patty said.

"I can't believe you," Lorelai said. Then she ran to the diner.

"Luke! Where is he? Where is he? I need him! Caesar, where is - agh, agh, thank God," she exclaimed, seeing Luke. "You gotta come with me," she added.

"What are you doing? Hey, hey, I got plates here!" Luke snapped as she pulled him.

"Put the burgers down. Caesar, you're in charge," Lorelai commanded taking the plates from him.

"Now wait," Luke started.

"Do you have money? I need money," Lorelai rambled, pushing the buttons on the register. "Which one opens this thing? Is it that one, not that one," she added.

"Stop messing with that," Luke said.

"Luke, you gotta come out there with me. Patty gave my picture out to all these guys because she thinks I need a man," Lorelai explained.

"You do, one with a nice couch and a deep knowledge of Freud," Luke replied, taking the plates and bringing them to a table.

"You have to come out and bid on my basket," Lorelai blurted.

"Are you serious?" Luke asked.

"Yes," Lorelai replied.

"I have never in my life taken part in one of these crazy group flip outs. I'm not about to start now," Luke told her.

"But - right now - out there – the –." Lorelai couldn't even make a full sentence.

"Just buy your own basket," Luke said.

"I cannot buy my own basket," Lorelai said.

"Why not," Luke asked.

"Because that is pathetic," Lorelai replied.

"And chasing me around my diner begging me to buy your basket?" Luke questioned.

"Also pathetic, but that is a pathetic I can live with, where that pathetic is a truly pathetic, pathetic, and only you can save me from the double pathetic! Please!" Lorelai pleaded.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Luke relented leaving the diner.

"Thank you," Lorelai said. "Come on, hurry up," she said.

When they got to the auction, it was still going on.

"Forty six fifty," one guy called.

"Forty seven," the other exclaimed.

"Forty seven fifty," the third called.

"Forty eight dollars," the first guy said.

"Forty eight bucks for a couple of stale Pop-Tarts and a Slim Jim," Luke asked.

"Never mind, just bid," Lorelai said.

Luke sighed. "Forty nine," he called.

"Forty nine fifty," the second guy called.

Luke looked in his wallet. "Fifty two fifty," he called.

"I thought we could only go up to fifty dollars," one guy said.

"I have a life," Luke said.

"Fifty two fifty going once," Lorelai called.

"Hey that's my job. Fifty two fifty going once…fifty two fifty going twice," Taylor said.

"Oh please God," Lorelai muttered.

"Sold, and that concludes today's bidding," Taylor said.

"You rock," Lorelai said to Luke as he got the basket it.

"Thank you," Luke replied.

"You're welcome," Lorelai said.

"So what do we do now?" Luke asked.

"I guess we eat," Lorelai answered.

"This," Luke questioned.

"Yeah," Lorelai replied.

"First I have to buy it; then I have to eat it?" Luke said.

"Hey, the basket of botulism does come with my company," Lorelai said.

"Huh. You don't eat with your mouth open do you?" Luke said.

"Women don't eat at all. We just look at food and jump on the treadmill," Lorelai pointed out.

"All right, let's go," Luke said following Lorelai.

"So where are we going?" Kate asked Jess as they continued to walk.

"You'll see," Jess replied.

"Man of mystery, I like that," Kate said.

Jess smirked and Kate smiled at him. He intertwined their hands together and Kate's smile got bigger.

"Why are you only nice to me?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" Jess replied.

"An hour ago you were totally screwing with Dean and now you're totally nice to me," Kate clarified.

"You see, it's the screwing with Dean that's an important step to getting here so that I can be nice to you," Jess replied after a minute.

"Okay," Kate said.

"You have no idea about what I said," Jess said.

"Not one bit of it," Kate said. "Nor would I believe it," she added.

"Now, I'm hurt," Jess said. Kate laughed and Jess smiled back at her.

"Wow," Kate said.

"What?" Jess asked.

"You have a nice smile," Kate replied.

Jess tucked a hair behind her ear. "So do you," he replied.

Kate blushed and Jess smirked. Then he stopped.

"And we're here," he said.

"We're going to eat here?" Kate asked.

"I like it here," Jess replied sitting down in the middle of the bridge.

"Wow a place in Stars Hollows that you actually like," Kate said.

"Yeah I have some good memories of this place. See over there, that's where Luke pushed me in," Jess said pointing to the beginning of the bridge.

Kate laughed and Jess opened the basket. "Wow, this is pretty impressive, Gilmore," he said.

Inside was a large variety of tasty non-perishable foods that Kate made herself. They included soups in thermoses, sandwiches, crackers, a salad, several containers of still warm food, croissants, fruits, brownies, cookies and water and coffee.

"You covered all the bases," Jess said.

"I know," Kate replied, taking some food.

Jess took a bite of the sandwiches. His eyes lit up. "This is really good. You really made this?" he asked.

"Yes, of course I did," Kate replied.

"Okay so what is this sauce," Jess asked.

"Chili sauce with jelly," Kate replied.

"You have to be joking," Jess said.

"Nope," Kate said. "Now since I reveled one of my secrets, I'm going to have to kill you," she added.

"You won't kill me," Jess said.

"And why is that, Mr. Mariano?" Kate asked.

"You'll miss me too much," Jess replied. Kate smiled and nodded.

In town, Lorelai and Luke were sitting in the gazebo.

"We're supposed to be sitting on the ground," Lorelai complained.

"Where did you get that?" Luke asked.

"Every picture you ever see of people at a picnic they are eating on the ground," Lorelai explained.

"And every time I see a picture of people having a picnic on the ground I think "What the hell are you, people doing eating on the ground? Get up...get some beach chairs you cheap skates!"" Luke said getting up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Lorelai asked.

"I am going to the diner, I'm going to get us some edible food, and I'm gonna bring it back here for us to eat," Luke replied.

"That is so not the point of today. I made this. I'm insulted. I will now proceed to pout," Lorelai told him.

"I'll bring back some brownies," Luke said to her.

"Ooh, the pouting has left the building," Lorelai said.

"Thought so," Luke said. Ten minutes later, Luke was back with the food from the diner and they were eating.

"Who did you want to get your basket?" Luke asked.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"I mean, before you knew Patty was gonna put you on the Dating Game, you did pack this disgusting lunch and bring it out here, so who did you want to get it?" Luke clarified.

"Well, last year Roy Wilkins bought it and I got my sprinklers fixed for half price," Lorelai started.

"Uh huh," Luke said.

"And this year my rain gutters are completely clogged, and I thought if I could get the Collins kid to bite, I'd get that taken care of," Lorelai finished.

"Very practical," Luke said.

"I thought so," Lorelai told him.

"So the participation in this thing was purely for home improvement reasons?" Luke clarified.

"Yes. And I don't know it's a nice concept," Lorelai replied.

"What is?" Luke questioned.

"Just having someone who you love or have some kind of crazy crush on bid on your basket and then share a romantic lunch, it's a nice concept," Lorelai stated.

"Well, I'm sure someday you'll manage to find the right guy and drag him out to this thing and make him by your stupid basket and then you'll be sitting out here with him," Luke said.

"Yeah, someday," Lorelai said.

"You know what?" Luke said.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"This is nice," Luke replied.

Lorelai smiled. "Yes this is," she stated.

Jess looked at Kate who just answered his question. "Ten," he asked.

"Yeah but I didn't get a word of it so I had to read it again when I was fifteen," Kate explained.

"I have yet to get through it," Jess said.

"You should, _The Fountainhead_ is a classic," Kate said.

"Yeah but Ayn Rand is a political nut," Jess countered.

"Just promise me you would try it," Kate said.

"I promise that you I will try to get through _The Fountainhead_ if you," Jess trailed off.

"If I give the painful Ernest Hemmingway a go," Kate sighed.

"He only has nice things to say about you, Jess replied. Kate rolled her eyes and Jess laughed. "It's true," he argued.

"No man has a lot of nice things to say to me," Kate said, in a faint far off voice.

"I doubt that," Jess said. "I mean, look at me. I hardly like anyone and all I've been saying is nice things to you," he added.

Kate smiled and moved closer to Jess. "And for that I'm eternally grateful," she said.

Jess smiled as they sat out on the bridge and talked. When they got up to leave, he found a locket. He looked at Kate-who didn't see- and then picked up the necklace and put it in his pocket.

Later, they were walking up the steps of the Gilmore house, still talking. They stopped at the door. Jess handed Kate the bag from the bookstore and Kate gave him _The Fountainhead_.

"I had fun today," Kate said.

"I did too," Jess said. There was a beat of silence and Kate smiled at Jess.

"Good night, Dodger," she said.

"Good night, Gilmore," Jess replied. Kate smiled and watched him walk away. She shook her head and went into the house. Lorelai was in the living room with Rory.

"How was your date?" Lorelai asked.

"It was not a date. But…it was great," Kate replied. "Who got your basket, Mom?" she asked.

"Pull up a chair and I'll tell you," Lorelai said. Kate sat down and Rory grinned at her.

"Luke got my basket," Lorelai said.

"No," Kate said.

"Yeah, I had to chase him down to do it but I got it," Lorelai said.

Rory and Kate smiled at each other as they listened to the wacky story.

At the diner, Luke was downstairs and Jess was in the apartment. Jess pulled out the _Fountainhead _and started to read. An hour later, he understood nothing and was cursing Kate under his breath when the phone rang and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi," Kate replied. Jess looked at the phone, smiling.

"Jess, are you still there?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I'm still here," Jess replied.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked.

"Nothing, you," Jess replied.

"Nothing," Kate replied.

Jess smirked. "Why did you call?" he asked.

"I … um, I wanted to…" Kate trailed off.

"I'm glad you called," Jess told her.

"Yeah," Kate asked.

"Yeah," Jess replied.

"Why," Kate asked.

"Because maybe you can explain what the hell this crazy woman is talking about," Jess replied looking at the book in his hand.

"Ah, the _Fountainhead_," Kate said.

"Yes," Jess said. "Your fault and you will pay," he added.

"I promise. Commit to it one more time and if it still is awful for you, I will make it up to you," Kate told him.

"Oh yeah," Jess quipped.

"Yeah," Kate replied, biting her lip.

"Okay. I'm gonna hold you to that," Jess replied. He looked at the locket in his hand.

"Goodnight, Dodger," Kate repeated her words from earlier.

"Goodnight, Gilmore," Jess said hanging up. Smirking to himself, he continued to read.

Kate smiled and looked at the phone. Then she pulled out her book and began to read.

Chapter 4-Done


	5. Chapter 5 Diner Men and Gilmore Girls

_**I Love Loving You **_

_**By: Legacy at Heart**_

**Disclaimer: **I own only Kate.

**Summary**: What if Rory had a twin sister? And what if Jess did not fall for Rory but her twin sister? Starts at Season 2 when Jess comes in and jumps around a little after that.

**Chapter Summary**: "**Richard in Stars Hollow"**- Richard comes for a visit and sees the relationships Kate and Lorelai have with their respective diner men. Jess bails Kate out of the sticky situation after she is hailed as the town's censorship heroin by Taylor.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5- The Diner Men and the Gilmore Girls

It was another Friday night and Lorelai, and Rory all were shivering as Emily opened the door.

"Thank you," Kate muttered going into the house.

"Man is it cold out there," Lorelai said.

"Well, come on in and sit by the fire. I'll make you both a drink and then we can talk," Emily said.

"About what," Rory asked.

"Antennas' up," Lorelai ordered.

"Aye, aye, captain," Kate joked.

"Lorelai, are you dating anyone," Emily asked.

"Not even to the house," Lorelai muttered.

"Well are you," Emily asked.

"Uhh…no," Lorelai replied.

"Do you think you'll be single your entire life?" Emily asked.

"Excuse me," Lorelai questioned.

"Five bucks Grandma's going to try to set mom up with someone," Rory said.

"I highly doubt it but you're on," Kate replied.

"I mean, in terms of your finding someone, what do you think the odds are?" Emily asked.

"What's this all about," Lorelai asked.

"Well, I visited the family mausoleum today," Emily replied.

"Never what you think it's gonna be!" Lorelai said.

"I just wanted to check on things, make sure they were keeping it up, changing the flowers, you know," Emily said.

"This should be good," Kate muttered to Rory.

"Now of course there's a slot open for me and Richard and you, Kate, and Rory, but after the two of you – that's it. No more room for anyone else," Emily said.

"Ah," Lorelai said.

"So if you actually do meet someone someday, I don't know where to put him," Emily said.

"Well, maybe we could just dump him at the local pool hall," Lorelai said.

"Don't be silly," Emily chastised.

"No, because this is definitely not a conversation for that," Lorelai muttered.

"I looked into expanding into the crypt next door but the family that owns it wouldn't even discuss it with me," Emily went on.

"I'm getting a little creeped out here," Rory said.

"So I talked to the head of the cemetery and he suggested that we buy an annex," Emily said.

"An annex," Kate echoed.

"Yes," Emily nodded.

"You know, like an outlet store, it would specialize in the irregular family members," Lorelai replied.

"So if we do get the annex and you do eventually someday get married…" Emily trailed off.

"Mom, just say it – fat chance – will you," Lorelai asked getting annoyed.

"I just meant that we'll have to decide who to move," Emily said.

"Oh, oh…well, uh…ugh, why don't we move Aunt Cecile? She was always so annoying at parties. She loved the knock-knock jokes," Lorelai said.

"She has my vote," Kate said.

"Mom, Kate," Rory said.

"What," Lorelai asked.

"You can't just kick out Aunt Cecile," Rory pointed out.

"Knock-knock, who's there? Pineapple, Pineapple who? That's where it ended. Never fully grasped the knock-knock concept," Lorelai said.

"She was a complete idiot. Okay, it's decided – Cecile goes," Emily said.

"Good," Lorelai said.

"Look - put me in the annex," Rory said.

"You are not leaving me alone in there with Cecile." Kate said. "Let alone these crazies," she added.

"Well I'm not gonna be held responsible for somebody being kicked out of their eternal resting place," Rory said.

"Ooh, I have an idea. I'll probably go first, right? So when one of them kicks, just throw her in with me," Lorelai said, pointing to her daughters.

"I'd like my own space if you don't mind," Kate said.

"Why? It'd totally be fun to be there together. Plus I plan to be buried with all the good CD's and my rock star belt," Lorelai said.

Kate rolled her eyes and Richard came downstairs.

"Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?" Richard asked.

"We were just discussing who to move to the annex," Emily said.

"Oh. I vote for Cecile. Horrible woman and those terrible jokes," Richard said.

Emily, Kate, and Lorelai nodded and looked at Rory.

"What'd I tell you," Lorelai asked.

"This is a cold, cold family," Rory muttered.

* * *

The next day, Kate was sitting in the newspaper room with Madeline, Louise, and Rory. Paris came in and picked up a stack of articles. She slammed each one down on the desk and paced.

"Why am I the only one who cares?" she snapped.

"You're not the only one who cares," Rory said.

"No. I know you care, but I need everyone in this stupid room to care because I can't be the only one to care. Besides you and you," Paris said, referring her last comment at the sisters.

"It's just a contest Paris. It's not like you get a car or a lifetime supply of Rice a Roni," Louise said.

"God, I love that stuff," Madeline said. Kate winced as Paris glared at them.

"The Oppenheimer Award for Excellence in school journalism is not a contest. It's a statement. It says you're the best. The best writers, the best reporters, the best editors- It says that you have crushed all others who have dared to take you on. It says that every other single school in the United States of America is feeling nothing but shame and defeat and pain because of the people who won the Oppenheimer plaque. I wanna be those people, I wanna cause that pain," Paris said.

"You already do," Madeline muttered in Kate's ear.

Kate shook her head as she listened to Paris.

"Our paper is good," she said.

"Not that good," Paris said.

"Last week's issue," Kate started.

"Was a fine effort by a bunch of kids," Paris finished.

"We are a bunch of kids," Madeline said.

"I would be quiet," Kate advised.

"Not when we're in this room, we're not. Flescher Prep Gazette, Broadmouth Banner, Richmond Heights Chronicle - these publications are not our competition," Paris said, leafing through paper.

"Oh boy," Kate muttered, rubbing her temples.

"The New York Times, the Wall Street Journal, the Washington Post - these publications are our competition," Paris went on.

"Paris has gone bye-bye," Madeline said.

"We need to raise the bar. We need to be better, think harder, dig deeper. I don't wanna just submit a good issue. I wanna submit a great issue, the best issue," Paris said.

"When's the deadline," Kate and Rory asked.

"One week from today," Paris said.

"Okay, so, then we all better get to brainstorming. Does anyone have an idea for a theme?" Kate asked.

"Yes," Paris exclaimed.

"What?" Kate and Rory asked.

"The one that wins," Paris said.

"Okay, good, big help- All right everyone, we should get working," Rory said.

Paris sighed and sat next to Kate. Kate looked at her.

"You're going to give yourself a stroke one of these days, you know that," Kate said.

Paris glared at her and Kate smirked.

* * *

After school, Kate bolted to the diner from the bus stop. She sat at the counter and Jess looked at her. Luke was up in Boston for three days because he was visiting a friend.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"You need to really stop asking stupid questions," Kate said.

"That is not helping you getting the sole purpose of your death," Jess pointed out.

"Luke's gotten to you," Kate gasped.

"Nope, but with him gone for three days, you needed to hear something like that," Jess said. "Gotcha good," he added smirking.

"Mean," Kate pouted.

"No, my dear, that's mean," Jess said, pouring her coffee.

"Finally," Kate said drinking the coffee.

"You and your family need help," Jess said.

"I'll remember that," Kate teased.

"Jess, come on, it's packed," Caesar called.

"Tell me Luke's coming back soon," Jess groaned.

"One more day," Kate said.

"Too long," Jess muttered.

"Bye, Jess" Kate said, leaving.

Jess sighed and got back to work, watching her go.

* * *

Later, Lorelai, Rory, and Kate were in the Stars Hollow video store when Lorelai's cell phone rang.

"Hello," she asked. Then she turned to her daughters. "Reception sucks in here, I'll be right back," she added.

"Okay," Kate and Rory said.

As Rory talked to Kirk, Kate began to look around the store. She saw a group of kids looking at a mature cover on a video.

"Kirk," she said going back over to her sister and Kirk.

"Yes," Kirk asked.

There are a couple of little kids over there and they're, uh, looking at this tape cover that's kind of mature. You might wanna put that stuff on a higher shelf or something," Kate said.

"How mature," Kirk asked.

"Uh, it's a half-naked woman just standing there," Kate replied.

"Is she blonde?" Kirk asked.

"Uhh," Kate asked.

"I'll go check it out," Kirk said walking away.

"Okay," Kate and Rory muttered.

Outside, Lorelai was on the phone.

"Hey Mom, I can hear you now. What's up," she asked.

"You have to take your father," Emily said.

"What," Lorelai asked.

"Tomorrow, for the whole day, just please take him," Emily said.

"Take him where," Lorelai asked.

"I don't care- the zoo, the mall, Rhode Island; just get him out of my house!" Emily exclaimed.

"What happened," Lorelai asked, getting a kick out of the whole thing.

"He's going to join my water aerobics class," Emily replied.

"What," Lorelai asked.

"He bought some new swim trunks today. He's out of control," Emily ranted.

"Okay, Mom, calm down," Lorelai said.

"I can't calm down! I can't turn around without him being there, following me, staring at me," Emily yelled.

"Well, he likes you," Lorelai said.

"Don't be cute, do not be cute. The man is driving me insane. I am going to go insane, and if you don't help me, I will take you with me," Emily threatened.

"Mom, I would like to help you but what," Lorelai was cut off.

"You owe me," Emily said.

"What," Lorelai asked.

"I pay for the girls' school," Emily reminded her.

"Are you serious," Lorelai asked.

"And I cosigned your loan, you still have a house because of me," Emily said bringing up the situation last month when Lorelai's house was infested with termites and she stepped in to help Lorelai pay for repairs.

"Are you hearing yourself," Lorelai asked.

"I'm sorry but I'm desperate. I just need one day of peace. And I will do anything to get it, anything," Emily begged.

"Okay Mom, fine, uh, I'll take him," Lorelai relented.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate this," Emily said.

"Emily! Where are you," Richard called.

"I have to go, tomorrow morning," Emily said.

"Tomorrow morning," Lorelai said hanging up.

* * *

The next day, Kate and Rory were in Rory's room getting ready for school when Lorelai walked into the room.

"Oh my God, the most horrible thing just happened. Headmaster Charleston's office called, he's been kidnapped! Two guys broke into his house and threw him in a hefty bag, used those twisty ties and carted him off. Classes have been canceled until further notice," she announced.

"We're going to school," Rory said.

"Girls, come on, it's just one day. I'll write you a note. 'Dear Nazis, Rory and Kate had to miss school today on account of saving their mom from spending the entire day with her father who often looks at her like she has three heads'," Lorelai said.

"Out of our way, please," Rory said as she and Kate went into the kitchen.

"You know, Jess has off today, Kate. You can stay in the diner with your Grandfather flirting with him and yelling at him as he tries to make you read the Old Man and the Sea again and again," Lorelai said stopping the daughter in question.

"Today's Wednesday," Kate asked.

"You'll stay," Lorelai asked.

"Nope," Kate replied going to join her sister.

"Do you know the last time my father and I were alone together for any extended period of time," Lorelai asked.

"No, but I get the feeling that you'll tell us," Kate replied.

"I was kicked out of summer class for refusing to call the camp counselor Peaches because I thought the entire concept of the counselors choosing summer fruit names was stupid. So they called my dad and he came to get me and it was just the two of us alone in the car all the way from Maine with nothing to talk about but my camp failure. Luckily I had also flashed the swim team or even that subject would've gotten stale," Lorelai explained.

"Mom, we have the Franklin today," Rory said.

"Yeah, Paris would have our heads on silver platters if we're not in today," Kate said.

"Girls, please, I can't handle the entire day with him. I can't, I can't; I can't," Lorelai whined.

"Just make it till the afternoon, and then we promise we'll come right home and we'll take Grandpa off your hands," Rory said.

"And if anything pay Jess to talk to him about books," Kate pointed out.

"All right," Lorelai said.

"It's going to be fine," Kate and Rory said.

"It is not going to be fine. It's going to be horrible. It is going to be a bad, depressing Lifetime movie and Nancy McKeon will be playing me. I am Jo," Lorelai said.

The doorbell rang and Lorelai looked at her daughters.

"And that would be him," she muttered.

"It's not going to be that bad. Hey. Be nice," Rory said.

"Be nice," Lorelai mimicked as they walked towards the door.

"Oh, very good," Kate muttered.

She opened the door and Richard was standing there.

"Hi Dad," Lorelai said.

"Hey, Grandpa," the twins said hugging him.

"Good morning girls," Richard said.

"Did you have any trouble getting here?" Lorelai asked.

"Not at all, the directions were fine," Richard replied.

"Well we have to be going, but we'll see you this afternoon," Kate said.

"I'll be looking forward to it," Richard said.

"Have fun," Rory said as she left with her sister. Lorelai sent them a look as they left.

"Would you like some coffee," Lorelai asked her father.

"I'm fine. Do you want coffee?" Richard asked.

"Oh yes, God yes, thank you," Lorelai said. Then they walked into the kitchen and sat down. "Are you sure you don't want any coffee?"

"You don't have to entertain me Lorelai. I just came here to see you and your house and your town. You don't have to do anything special for me," Richard replied.

"But you're my guest," Lorelai insisted.

"No, I'm your father. Just do whatever it is you would normally do," Richard replied.

"What I would normally do," Lorelai said.

"Yes. Like for instance, this morning if I wasn't here, you would wake up, obviously get some coffee and…then what," Richard said.

"Well, um, I'd probably read the paper for a little while and then have some breakfast," Lorelai said.

"Let's read the paper then," Richard said.

"Okay, let's read the paper," Lorelai said, looking through the paper. "What sections would you like?" she asked.

"Oh, you go first. I'll take what's left," Richard replied.

"Oh, okay. Well, um, normally I read the Arts and Leisure and the Lifestyles," Lorelai said.

"Perfect. Well, that leaves Business, Sports, and World News," Richard said.

"Well that worked out well," Lorelai said.

"Yes it did," Richard said as they read the paper.

After that, they walked into Luke's to find it busy.

"Well, this is it, Luke's," Lorelai said.

"You know, when I was in college, there was this horrible little diner across from my apartment building. It was run by this terrible little couple, they were very angry. They would fight, break plates, curse, and I went in there every morning for three years and I had the most dreadful breakfast, just awful. I really miss that place," Richard said.

"I'll be right with you," Jess said as he served some other customers.

"Isn't that Kate's friend from the dinner about a month ago," Richard asked.

"Yep, that's Jess. He's Luke's nephew and Luke's out of town," Lorelai said.

"He's upstairs," Jess called, hearing them.

"Oh, wonderful," Lorelai said.

"Sorry about that," Jess said, coming over to them. "Morning," he added.

"Morning, Jess. You remember my father, Richard Gilmore," Lorelai said.

"From the dinner, yes, nice to see you again," Jess said, putting out his hand for Richard to shake.

"Now, you're the young man that my granddaughter is complaining that he shoves Hemingway down her throat," Richard said shaking his hand.

"Yes, you think that I was burning her precious Fountainhead in front of her the way she carries on," Jess said.

"It's rare to see two young people like you two who are interested in such deep reading," Richard said.

"It's a tradition between Kate and me to banter and trade every Wednesday," Jess said.

"You should've seen her face when I told her and her sister that I found a first edition Flaubert, mint condition, shoved behind several of my Churchill biographies," Richard said.

"No," Jess said, sitting down.

"If you're interested, you can always come over and see it," Richard said.

"My life is good," Jess said.

Luke came downstairs to see Jess talking to Richard.

"Morning," he said.

"Hey. Um, Luke, you remember my father," Lorelai asked.

"Oh yeah, nice to see you again," Luke said.

"Nice to see you- this is quite a place you've got here," Richard said.

"Pays the bills," Luke replied.

"Always a plus in business," Richard said.

"Dad, do you know what you want," Lorelai asked.

"Oh, no I ate already," Richard replied.

"When," Lorelai asked.

"Oh, I had breakfast at home. I get up at 5:30 every morning," Richard said.

"Wow, why," Lorelai asked.

"Well I've gotten up at 5:30 for as long as I can remember," Richard replied.

"Yeah, but that was when you had to work. Now you can afford to get a little crazy, get up at quarter to six," Lorelai said.

"You two can order whatever you want," Richard said, addressing Jess too. "If you don't need Jess, that is Luke," he added.

"No, he can eat and then get back to work," Luke said.

"Thank you," Jess said. "I'll have pancakes, toast, and tea," he said to Luke.

"And I'll have a banana, pancakes, side of bacon, and lots and lots of coffee," Lorelai said.

"Coming right up," Luke said.

Lorelai turned to Jess. "You drink tea? And my daughter is your friend?" she asked.

"I have a raging headache and coffee makes it worse," Jess pointed out.

"Lorelai, you didn't order any grapefruit," Richard said.

"Yeah, I don't really like grapefruit," Lorelai replied.

"Oh, I always start my breakfast off with half a grapefruit," Richard said.

"Hm, do the Florida people know about you? Because Anita Bryant left this huge gap that has yet to be filled," Lorelai said.

"It's important to start the day off correctly, Lorelai. A grapefruit is brain food. It has vitamin C and folic acid and it helps with your digestion. It really is a terrific fruit," Richard said.

"I feel he's going to break out into song," Lorelai said.

"I'm staying out of this," Jess replied.

"I'm serious about this, Lorelai," Richard said.

Lorelai sighed and prayed the day went by quickly.

* * *

Kate almost screamed in frustration as Paris followed her off the bus. Rory was at Lane's today and she couldn't have picked a worst time to bail.

"I think I got rabies," Paris said.

"It's just a bus, Paris," Kate said.

"It smelled," Paris complained.

"It smelled like a bus," Kate replied.

"Where are we going?" Paris asked as they walked.

"It's Wednesday, and I have something to do," Kate replied.

Paris smirked and they walked down the street.

"So where's the bad part of town?" Paris asked.

"Over there, people really hate the color of the fence," Kate replied.

"You can't be serious," Paris said. "Where's the local bar," she asked.

"In Woodbridge," Kate said.

"Why aren't you helping?" Paris asked.

"I'm trying but you're just looking for something that's not here," Kate pointed out. She stopped in front of Luke's. She saw Jess and Richard talking in the corner with about twenty piles of books all around them.

"What's this?" Paris asked.

"Luke's," Kate replied going inside.

"Hey, Kate, coffee," Luke asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Kate replied going over to the counter.

"Who's your friend?" Luke asked seeing Paris burry her head in the menu and Jess went upstairs.

"Angela Lansbury," Kate replied.

"You're the owner here," Paris asked.

"Yup, you want some coffee Angela," Luke asked.

"No thanks," Paris said.

"Okay," Luke said.

"So, you run the diner, huh?" Paris said.

"Oh boy," Kate muttered.

"You get a lot of truckers through here," Paris went on.

"Truckers," Luke echoed confused as all hell.

"Grandpa, did Jess say how long he'll take," Kate asked.

"Oh, hello, Kate; I didn't even see you," Richard said.

"Big help," Kate muttered.

"Yeah- You know, guys on the road for weeks, lonely, looking for company, a little pick me up. Things like that," Paris said.

"What's she talking about?" Luke asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Kate replied.

"It's pretty common knowledge that diners are breeding grounds for prostitution and drug dealers," Paris said.

"What," Luke asked.

"Have you ever seen anything like that going down here?" Paris asked.

"Have I ever…" Luke trailed off.

"What about that guy over there? What's his story?" Paris asked, motioning over to a man sitting, reading the paper.

"Reverend Nichols," Luke asked.

"Reverend Nichols, huh- What is that, like Dr. Feel-good?" Paris asked.

"Kate, how much do you like this person?" Luke asked.

"Do what you gotta do, Luke," Kate said grabbing her coffee and going over to the table where Richard was.

"That was eventful," Richard said.

Jess came back downstairs with a load of books. Paris looked at him.

"Round two," Kate muttered.

"Hey, where'd he come from? What's up there? Is that where you keep the girls? You got yourself a little cathouse up there?" Paris asked.

"Wow, I think she got you Uncle Luke. You better give up now," Jess teased.

"Do not add to this insanity," Luke warned him.

"An innocent boy like me should not be raised in an atmosphere like this," Jess said taking a pencil and hitting the pad on the counter with the eraser.

"Jess," Luke warned.

"I wanna be good, life's just not letting me," Jess went on.

Kate giggled and Richard smiled as he watched her watching the boy he got to know.

"Kate, get her out of here," Luke said.

"Paris," Kate said.

Paris walked over to her and looked at the piles of books. Kate did the same. Jess came back to the table.

"Impressive," Kate said, motioning to the piles.

"Thank you but it pales in comparison to your collection," Jess said.

"I beg to differ," Kate said.

"You have a closet full of books," Jess replied.

Rory came in with three bags of books. "I'll leave these you and I'll take Paris with me," she said.

"Okay," Paris said. She walked away with Rory. When they got outside, she turned to Rory. "That's Jess," she asked.

Rory smiled and nodded. Paris rolled her eyes and followed her.

An hour later, Kate was still drinking her coffee and talking to Jess about the books Rory had brought over and Jess was still talking to Richard and Kate. Rory and Paris came in, and Rory was shocked that Jess was talking so much. Kate was too but hid it very well. They never did this in the diner, always upstairs.

"Nothing, not even a cigarette butt on the ground, I can't believe it. This town would make Frank Capra wanna throw up," Paris said.

"Tried to tell you," Kate pointed out. Then she glared as Jess handed her A Farewell to Arms.

"I know. I know, it's just...I was just so sure," Paris said, grabbing the book.

Taylor came into the diner and Kirk was right behind him.

"There she is, the girl of the moment," Taylor said.

"Oh this ought to be good," Jess said.

"Me," Kate asked.

"You, young are my hero," Taylor said.

"Why is that, Taylor," Kate asked.

"Come with me and I'll show you," Taylor said.

"Gladly," Jess said getting up with Richard.

"Taylor," Kate called, rushing after them.

"I smell a story," Paris said.

"What is this all about," Richard asked.

"Richard, let me tell you in this day and age when the kids are Willy nilly with their clothes and hair and morals, it is heartwarming to see a sensible girl like your granddaughter still exists. A girl who has the gumption and the guts to stand up and say, 'why are we allowing this trash out where all our children can see it?'" Taylor replied.

"And a few selected adults too," Kirk piped up.

"I so love where this is going," Jess teased Kate as they walked.

"I'm giving you all my Rand books now," Kate threatened.

"Your personal form of torture," Jess said.

They walked inside the video store and they found it bare.

"What happened? Where is everything?" Kate asked.

"Well, thanks to your brilliant suggestion, they are all safely stashed behind the Kate Gilmore Curtain," Taylor said.

"Oh this is worth Rand," Jess said.

"The what," Kate and Rory asked.

"We thought it was only fitting to name it after you," Kirk replied.

"I don't want a Kate Curtain, I never asked for a Kate Curtain," Kate exclaimed.

"You told me to put that movie where the kids couldn't see it," Taylor replied.

"You did," Paris, Jess, and Richard asked.

"Well, yeah, but I just meant to put it on a higher shelf, not to get fabric involved," Kate replied.

"Oh, this is much better than a higher shelf. Now all the movies that we deem objectionable will be safely hidden from the eyes of the children. Plus, it'll make the adults think twice before they go back there," Taylor said.

Kate sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Paris got out her pad and pen. Kate gaped at her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"This is it," Paris said.

"This is what," Kate asked.

"The sole reason I stick around," Jess chuckled.

"Not funny, not funny," Kate said.

"This is our story, Kate. Censorship in a small town, it's perfect," Paris said.

"Paris, stop it. You know I don't believe in censorship," Kate said.

"Even better, small town minds run amok. This is genius, its gold. We're going to win. Now Taylor," Paris said, going over to ask Taylor a few questions.

"Yes," Taylor asked.

"On the record, how long have you been working here?" Paris asked.

Kate watched Paris talk to Taylor and Jess came up behind her.

"This is a new level of insane," he said.

Kate looked up at him. "Not helping," she said.

Jess smirked and leaned in to whisper in her ear. Kate's eyes widened and she giggled, pushing him away. Jess smirked again and leaned in again, to keep whispering secrets in her ear.

Richard chuckled and went back to the diner to see Lorelai and Luke fighting over her coffee intake.

"Oh good, Mr. Gilmore, please tell your daughter that five cups of coffee is enough," Luke said.

"That's a lot of coffee," Richard said.

Lorelai sighed and then looked outside. She saw Jess and Kate leaning in. She gasped loudly and pointed.

"Kate and Jess are kissing," she yelled.

Everyone went to the window and she ran behind the counter and poured a cup of coffee. She drank it all as Luke and Richard came back to the counter. Jess and Kate came back into the diner. They had seen the crowd and heard Lorelai because the door was opened.

"We weren't kissing," Jess announced.

"Oh man," Patty and Babette said.

Luke looked at Lorelai, who was looking like a cat that ate the canary. Then he noticed the almost empty coffee pot.

"Oh, come on," he said.

"What," Lorelai asked.

"You need a lot of help," Luke said.

"Hemingway again," Kate exclaimed, looking at the bag of books Jess gave her.

"What's wrong with that," Jess asked. Then he pulled out Ayn Rand books she gave him. "This is pure hell," he said.

Kate then started arguing how Rand was better and Jess fired back all of Hemingway's good points. Luke and Lorelai were going back and forth and Richard was watching all of it.

* * *

Later, the girls were back at the house with Richard. He was looking around Rory's collection of books. Rory came in and leaned against the door frame.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Oh, there are some holes in your collection here and I'm just making a list to fill them," Richard replied.

"These aren't all my books," Rory said, showing him several piles under her bed.

"Oh my," Richard chuckled.

"And," Rory said, showing him the drawers of books.

"Ah, well possibly I should concentrate on acquiring you a bookcase first," Richard said.

"Kate and I like our system," Rory said.

"An organized chaos," Richard said.

"Yeah," Rory said.

Kate poked her head in. "I'm going to go and get the food," she said.

"Okay," Rory said.

Kate smiled and left the house. After she got the food and paid for it, she passed the video store, seeing her picture. Jess walked over to her.

"Nice picture," he said.

"Gee, thanks," Kate muttered.

"You're very popular right now. I bet if you burn a few books, they'll probably make you mayor," Jess said.

"Yeah, your Hemingway's will be top of my list," Kate bit back. Then she sighed. "This is ridiculous," she muttered.

"I don't know; bet you have a lot of supporters on this. Pat Buchanon, Jerry Falwell, Kathie Lee Gifford," Jess replied.

"Bye, Jess," Kate said, walking away.

Jess smirked and followed her. "Aw, come on, it's a little funny," he said.

Kate stopped and turned around to face him. Jess thought she looked so beautiful right then and there. Her eyes were slightly darker and her mouth was set in a little pout. Her hair was in a ponytail that left her bangs on the side.

"No, being the poster girl for censorship is not a little funny. The only videos not behind that curtain are Bambi and Dumbo. I mean, they actually had a meeting earlier about whether or not Babe should be behind the curtain so as not to offend people who keep kosher," Kate said.

"It's a crazy world we live in," Jess said.

"And where did they even find that stupid picture?" Kate whined.

"Oh no, the picture's good. It's the people who are stupid," Jess pointed out.

Kate looked at him when he said that. The picture was her school picture from Chilton, complete with the uniform and cheesy smile.

"I'm never gonna be able to leave my house again," she groaned.

Jess smirked and looked at all her food. "At least you won't starve," he said.

"I can't look at this anymore," Kate said.

"Relax. I don't think it'll be around very long," Jess said.

"What did you do?" Kate asked.

"Enjoy the food," Jess replied, walking away.

"Come back here," Kate called after him.

"Why," Jess asked.

"I'll give you an eggroll," Kate said.

Jess sighed and walked back to her.

"Yes," he asked.

"What did you do," Kate asked again.

"Nothing much, just wanted to make sure whoever rented Dumbo or Bambi gets a little surprise," Jess said.

"What kind of a surprise," Kate asked.

"You owe me an eggroll," Jess said walking away.

"Jess," Kate whispered, shaking her head. Then she looked at the picture again and blenched. Then she walked away.

When she got home, she found Richard missing and Lorelai and Rory sitting on the couch.

"Where's Grandpa," she asked.

"He went home," Lorelai replied.

"Oh," Kate said, going into the kitchen. "Let's eat," she called.

"Yeah, yeah," Lorelai and Rory cheered going into the kitchen.

Kate smiled and they ate and talked. All the while, they heard Taylor and several others yelling outside. Kate smirked and saved one eggroll on the side.

Chapter 5- Done

**

* * *

**

A.N:

There it is, the new chapter. This one took me a while because I had a lot of school work to do and I couldn't focus it. Hopefully Chapter 6 - the new one- will come a lot quicker than this one. I hope you like this. Read and Review. 


	6. Chapter 6 Pranks, Fights, and Love?

**_I Love Loving You_**

**_By: Legacy at Heart. _**

**Disclaimer:** I own only Kate.

**Story Summary: **What if Rory had a twin sister? And what if Jess did not fall for Rory but her twin sister? Starts at Season 2 when Jess comes in and jumps around a little after that.

**Chapter Summary:** The Ins and Outs of Inns- Mia, the owner of the Independence Inn comes back and gives both Jess and Kate advice on the other. Sookie and Lorelai start to plan their own inn.

**Chapter 6- Pranks, Fights... and Love?**

* * *

A few weeks later, Lorelai was sitting in the diner, mulling over the offer Emily gave Rory and Kate the last time they were at dinner a week ago.

"_I was thinking that you two could pose for a painting," Emily said. _

"_Us," Kate asked, pointing to herself and Rory. _

"_Yes," Emily said. _

"_Danger, Will Robinson, danger," Lorelai exclaimed. _

"_An oil portrait of you girls for his study," Emily replied. _

"_An oil portrait," Kate echoed. _

"_I tried. Have fun," Lorelai muttered. _

"_I think that that is a nice idea," Rory said. _

"_Sign me over to death row, why don't ya," Kate added. _

"_That's my girl," Lorelai cheered. _

_Emily glared at her and then Kate relented to being in the painting._

Lorelai sighed and then Kate rushed into the diner. Luke looked at her. Lorelai turned and smiled.

"I need coffee," Kate said.

"Hey, sweets, how's the song coming," Lorelai asked.

"Horrible," Kate groaned.

"You're writing a new song," Luke asked.

"Barely, I have the melody, the tone, but I can't find the words to put into it. And I have less than a week because there is this thing at school in a couple of months and Paris is making me sing," Kate said. "I'm so dead," she muttered, putting her head in her hands.

"Can anyone go to this thing? I haven't heard you sing in a while," Luke asked.

"I'll check," Kate said, smiling.

Then she drowned her coffee as her fingers tapped against the counter as if they were playing on the piano. Lorelai and Luke looked at each other. Jess came down.

"Coffee," he asked Kate who was still tapping her fingers.

"Yes please," Lorelai replied.

"What's with her," Jess asked, pointing to Kate while pouring the coffee.

"Shh," Luke said. "This is a good sign," he added.

Kate's eyes brightened and she jumped up. Jess was shocked but then Kate lost the brightness.

"No inspiration," Lorelai asked, sadly.

"I'm dead," Kate said.

"She's writing a new song," Lorelai said.

"And coffee is my alcohol. Hand it over, Mariano," Kate said.

Jess smirked and then gave her a go to cup. Kate glared at him and then left. Jess made four more cups.

"So how are you, Jess?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, I'm not bleeding or anything," Jess replied.

"Well, then it's gonna be a good day, huh," Lorelai said.

"I guess," Jess said, holding out the tray of to-go cups as Kate stormed back in.

"Mom, I need a new dress," Kate reminded Lorelai.

"Okay, sweets," Lorelai replied.

Kate sighed and then looked at the tray in Jess' hands.

"All for you," Jess said.

"Thank you," Kate replied turning and leaving.

Jess watched her go and smiled. Then Lorelai banged her cup on the counter.

"Puppy eyes later, coffee now," she said.

Luke chuckled and poured her coffee.

"So, you guys have a site in mind for the inn?" Luke asked.

"You're opening an inn," Jess asked.

"Yes," Lorelai replied. "On both accounts," she added.

"Great, where," Luke asked.

"The Rachel property," Lorelai replied, bringing up Luke's ex who came back to town for a while a couple of years ago.

"Oh," Jess and Luke said.

"Sorry," Lorelai said.

"It's okay," Luke said.

"I just meant, Rachel took the pictures, and the pictures kind of got us into the place, so we started calling it the Rachel property 'cause it made sense at the time and then it became a habit. But now out of respect for you, I'm gonna stop repeatedly using her name and uh, think of another name to call it. Let's see, The Crap Shack's taken," Lorelai said.

"It's okay. Call it what you want," Luke said.

"So, who taught you about all this business stuff? Your dad," Jess asked.

"Please, my dad didn't even have a checking account until I finally got taller than he was. He bought this land with cash from working construction, built this place himself. Didn't have a bookkeeper, an accountant, or anything," Luke replied.

"Wow, so you had no one showing you the ropes," Lorelai said.

"Nope, I figured I had to just dive in on my own, fail if that's my destiny, and forget what the experts say," Luke replied.

"That is exactly my philosophy, exactly. Except I'm not diving in on my own, I'm diving in with Sookie, and, uh, failure is not even a choice of destinies, and I'm consulting any expert who will listen to me. Otherwise, it's identical," Lorelai stated.

Jess smirked and Luke rolled his eyes. Lorelai grinned and left.

* * *

Later, Lorelai and Sookie were in the Independence Inn's kitchen, talking about what they would call their inn when Michel came in.

"It shouldn't be too flashy," Lorelai said.

"How about something historical, like 'The Paul Revere'?" Sookie asked.

"That could work," Lorelai said.

"What could work?" Michel asked.

"We're thinking up names for the inn we're gonna open," Lorelai said.

"I mean, if you want simple, something like 'The Country Rose'," Sookie said.

"That is really nice," Lorelai said.

"We could line the front path with multicolored roses," Sookie said.

"How about 'the Money Pit'," Michel asked.

"Boo," Lorelai said.

"Or 'The Outhouse', go international," Michel said.

"Go back in your hole," Sookie said.

"You who have no dreams rain on those who do," Lorelai said.

"I say this because I care about you. It's risky what you are doing. Most new businesses go down within two years," Michel said.

"I say if we go down after two years, it'll be the most exciting two years of our lives," Lorelai said.

"Same here, boredom stinks," Sookie said.

"Fine, proceed blindly," Michel said, handing Lorelai some papers. "Here, it came in ten minutes ago. It does not involve the Independence Inn; therefore delivering it was beyond my official obligations, so I am taking an extra long lunch break," he added.

Then he left. Sookie glared at the door.

"He's so genuine," she said.

"Oh my God," Lorelai said looking over the papers.

"What is it," Sookie asked.

"It's the title search for the Rachel property. And guess who owns it," Lorelai said.

"Tell me it's not that bastard Donald Trump," Sookie replied.

"Fran," Lorelai said.

"No way," Sookie gasped.

"I'll call her," Lorelai said.

"Good idea," Sookie said.

* * *

Later, Kate and Rory were walking from the bus when they saw a crowd in front of Doose's market. Right there in front of the store was a chalk outline of a body and police tape all around it.

"What happened," Rory said.

"I have no clue," Kate replied.

"Just calm down, Taylor," a cop said.

"I want actions and answers," Taylor said.

Kate and Rory came up to the crowd where Dean was standing in the front.

"What's going on," Rory asked.

"I don't know. I got here and this is what I found. I mean, I told him it looks a like a fake but he didn't believe me," Dean replied.

"And you have such an honest face," Rory said.

"Well, he must not love me as much as you do," Dean said.

"And I'm getting grossed out," Kate piped up, leaving.

As she was leaving, she saw Jess standing away from the crowd, smirking at her. Kate gawked at him and he left.

* * *

The next day, Kate and Rory were at the inn helping Lorelai out when Michel came into the kitchen.

"I would advise at least pretending to look busy, the boss is here," he said.

"Mia," Kate and Rory squealed.

"You're kidding! When," Lorelai asked.

"I just spotted her walking in," Michel replied.

"Let's go," Lorelai said.

Rory and Kate nodded and they all went out of the kitchen and into the lobby.

"Mia," Kate and Rory said hugging her.

"Oh my babies, Ooh," Mia said, returning the hug.

"Did we know you were coming?" Rory asked.

"I didn't know I was coming," Mia replied.

Kate smiled and Lorelai raised her eyebrow.

"This isn't a surprise inspection is it," she asked.

"That's exactly what this is. Ready," Mia said. "Oh, you're too thin as always," she went on to the twins.

"But we eat," Kate protested.

"And you're all too beautiful," Mia concluded.

"Yes, that's true. We often feel guilty monopolizing the amount of beauty we're in possession of," Lorelai said.

Mia smiled and the girls looked at their mother, shaking their heads. They all went to Luke's for lunch.

"Look at this place, it's exactly the same," Mia said, looking around the diner.

"I made him paint a few months ago," Lorelai said.

"Good for you," Mia said.

"Mia, hey," Luke said coming over to them.

"Nice to see you Lucas," Mia said, hugging him.

"You're the only person in the world who can call me that, Mia," Luke said.

"I know that," Mia replied.

"I'm saying it for others who plan to try it later," Luke pointed out, looking at Lorelai and Jess who was pouring coffee.

"Whatever you say, Lucas," Jess and Lorelai said.

Luke rolled his eyes and Kate looked at Jess. Jess opened his mouth to speak and then Kate promptly left. Jess sighed and watched her leave.

* * *

Later that night, Lorelai, Rory and Mia walked into the town meeting, late.

"Is Kate with you," Taylor asked slightly fearful.

"No, I think she's coming later though," Lorelai replied, confused.

No sooner than she said that, Luke and Kate both walked in. Kate sat in the middle of Rory and Mia and Luke sat next to Lorelai. Taylor paled and Kate raised her eyebrow at him.

"Luke's late," Rory asked.

"Meeting was supposed to start at eight Taylor; it's a minute to eight," Luke said, as he and Kate sat down.

"Oh, you might as well be honest with him Taylor," Patty said looking at Kate slightly sadly.

Kate frowned and then realization dawned on her face.

"You two weren't invited," Taylor blurted.

"Why," Lorelai asked, confused.

"You weren't invited because we are dealing with the Jess situation," Taylor replied.

"The Jess situation," Kate and Luke asked.

"Controversy," Mia whispered.

"You think Jess put that thing in front of your store," Kate asked, standing up, her usually light blue eyes, dark in anger.

"Three people have reported seeing Jess in that area late last night, skulking, lurking," Taylor said.

"I was out too, Taylor. And I'm normally sulking," Kate pointed out.

"There were a lot of people out late last night. I know because I fed some of them. I'll give you their names so you can add them to your suspect list," Luke added.

"Another person witnessed Jess walking out of an arts and crafts store two days ago with what appeared to be chalk," Taylor said.

"You don't know that that all leads up to him doing that crime scene in front of the store," Luke said.

"People want action, Luke," Taylor said.

"No, _**you**_ want action," Kate snapped.

"Watch your tone," Taylor said.

"I will not watch my tone while you attack my best friend," Kate snapped.

"Katie, honey, calm down," Patty said, seeing that the poor girl was near tears.

"You two need to realize that we wouldn't have had to do this. I lost business because of what that hooligan did," Taylor said.

"How was business lost Taylor? If you had to open a little late that day, your customers just came back later," Luke said.

"Not so. When Mrs. Lanahan couldn't buy her head of lettuce that morning for her lunch, she drove straight to Woodbury to buy lettuce from a competing market. Isn't that right Mrs. Lanahan?" Taylor said to the old woman, who was asleep. "Mrs. Lanahan," he asked.

"Okay fine. How much is a head of lettuce, a buck? Oh, let's go crazy, give me five heads," Luke said.

"This goes well beyond a head of lettuce, young man. The charges against your nephew are numerous. He stole the 'save the bridge' money…," Taylor began.

"He gave that back," Kate said.

"He stole a gnome from Babette's garden," Taylor went on.

"Pierpont was also returned," Luke pointed out.

"He switched harmless family movies with indecent, horrid movies," Taylor continued.

"He was helping me after you made me Queen of Censorship," Kate hissed.

"He hooted one of my dance classes," Patty stepped in.

"He took a garden hose from my yard," Fran said.

"My son said he set off the fire alarms at school last week," someone else called.

"STOP THIS," Kate yelled, marching up to the podium.

"Young lady, sit back down," Taylor commanded.

"This needs to be said," Kate hissed.

"Lorelai, control your daughter," Taylor said.

"No, Taylor, I want to hear this," Lorelai said.

"None of you have the right to talk about Jess that way. You all are such quick judgments and you fail to see him as someone other than the town hooligan. That's because you don't know him the way I do. I got to know Jess unlike all of you. None of you sit with him for hours on end, reading, talking, laughing, and having a good time like I do. None of you talk with him about anything and you have the nerve to wonder why you don't get the conversations I get with him," Kate said. "He's my best friend and I hate that you people can't grow up and accept that," she added.

"People like him are bad news, Kate," Taylor said.

"So are people like my ex," Kate pointed out.

"Jess won't change," Fran said.

"You don't know that," Kate said.

"You fail to see that Fran is right, people like Jess would end up hurting you and leaving you out in the cold if you don't do it to him first," Taylor said.

"What do you want me to say, Taylor?! That I hate the way Jess makes me feel? That he's a freaking lost cause to talk to because he's never going to change? That all this time I was leading him on because I wanted him to be my rebound guy? That I regret ever talking to him? That our whole friendship is a lie?" Kate ranted.

Luke and Lorelai watched her, ready to step in when Kate took several deep breaths and continued.

"But I can't answer those. Because if I do, then it'll hurt too much- and I don't want to get hurt again. I could say all the things you want to hear because then you all win. Have any of you realized that I've been happier lately? That I'm singing more and more?"

There was a mummer of agreement and Lorelai and Luke nodded, both smiling.

"What about Tripp?" Dean asked. Half the people joined him in a series of questions about Tripp Brooks, Kate's ex boyfriend.

"Tripp was a phase, a stupid, stupid phase. I never felt the things I feel with Jess and you people want to take that away from me," Kate said.

"He'll hurt you," Dean said. Rory looked at him shocked, as Kate spoke again.

"Jess makes me whole again. I can't explain how but I know that I have so many things that I wanted to say to him but I can't because I'll lose him if I do and it doesn't work out. I try to be perfect because he's worth it. He's the perfect one because he's funny and smart and handsome and amazing. He's perfect because he's imperfect. He gives me a light that no one else gave me. And if you all make him leave or ever try to get in our way again…I could never forgive you," Kate finished.

The hall was silent as Kate walked out the front entrance. Luke and Lorelai looked at each other.

"No one says anything. Let this play out the way they want it to play out," Lorelai announced. Everyone nodded and the meeting was adjured and everyone filed out.

* * *

The next day Rory was waiting for Dean, who was inside of Doose's, when Jess came up to her. Now Rory was happy that Kate stuck up for him but Jess was still acting so jerk-ish, she hated him. Case in point: the fake crime scene was still outside.

"Should you be standing here all alone? I hear this is a pretty dangerous corner," Jess said.

Rory rolled her eyes. "I'm fine," she said.

"Feeling succinct today," Jess asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Pretty much," Rory replied.

"Did I do something to offend," Jess asked.

"Me," Rory asked.

"Yes," Jess replied.

"No," Rory replied, curtly.

"Good," Jess said.

"You might want to ask that same question to Luke though and Kate while you're at it," Rory stated.

"Meaning," Jess asked, confused a little.

"You've got this whole town down on them," Rory said.

"Really, how did I do that," Jess asked.

"You know how you did that," Rory said.

"I'm not really familiar with the blue book laws in this town, so you can be talking about a lot of things. Dropping a gum wrapper, strolling arm in arm with a member of the opposite sex on a Sunday," Jess asked, when Rory gestured to the "crime scene" next to them. "Ah. What about it?" he asked.

"You did it. The whole town knows you did it. They had a meeting about it," Rory said. '_Where my sister practically said she loved you, you jerk_,' she added silently.

"You actually went to that bizarro town meeting? Those things are so 'To Kill a Mockingbird'," Jess told her.

Rory had to agree with him one that but she wasn't about tell him that.

"Yes, I went. And Luke went. And Kate went. And when they got there, everyone ganged up on them. They all want you gone," Rory said.

Jess wasn't surprised that Rory, Kate, Lorelai and Luke went to the meeting. And he wasn't shocked that Taylor probably led the meeting and wants him out of town. But Kate- one the Gilmore Girls, a town freaking princess- was getting ganged up on because of him…it scared him in the depths of his soul. What if one day, the town snaps her out of whatever craze is making her hang out with him? What if he lost her because of them?

"Wow, bummer," he heard himself say. What the hell was wrong with him?!

"And they're standing there yelling at everyone and defending you and paying Taylor back for his lettuce losses…" Rory trailed off.

"Wait, his what," Jess couldn't believe this. Kate actually was paying Taylor back for lettuce!?

"And now Luke's a pariah and Kate's slowly becoming one and it's all because of you!" Rory exclaimed, poking his chest. Jess was silent.

"What a shock, you don't care about any of this," Rory said.

"I never said that," Jess protested.

"Go. I'm tired of talking to you," Rory said.

"Fine," Jess replied, starting to walk away.

"You care nothing about Luke or Kate and their feelings!" Roy called.

"Got a second wind," Jess asked, coming back over to her.

"All Luke does is stick up for you, and all you do in return is making his life harder. I guess that's what you have to do when you're trying to be Holden Caulfield but I think it stinks. Luke has done a lot for my mom and a lot for me and Kate, and I don't like to see him attacked. And Kate is your best friend, you could show her that you care for her feelings too. You don't know how hard she fought for you last night and yet, you probably wouldn't even care about that. Okay, second wind over," Rory ranted.

"I didn't know they were coming down so hard on him," Jess said. It was the truth, he really didn't know and he hated it. Luke and Kate were good people and they didn't deserve that at all.

"Funny, I never pegged you as clueless, my mistake," Rory said.

"Okay. I get it," Jess said and Rory looked at him incredulously. "No, no, I do, I get it," he reaffirmed. Rory smiled a little, finally believing him.

Jess smirked a little. "So did you at least think it was funny?" he asked.

"That is so not the point," Rory said.

"Ah, you thought it was funny," Jess said.

"I do not," Rory exclaimed, hitting him.

"You and your sister think that this is funny," Jess said.

"Leave," Rory laughed.

"Fine," Jess relented. "You still think that it is funny," he said.

Rory laughed and Jess went back to the diner. Mia was sitting by the counter and she smiled at him. Jess smiled a little at her and poured her a cup of coffee.

"Kate doesn't care about what they think, say, or do," Mia said.

"What," Jess asked.

"She doesn't care. It won't break her heart to stay with you. Leaving you will," Mia went on.

"I still don't get it," Jess said. Nor could he believe it.

"Taylor and the town might want you out but Kate…she would probably follow you. You're her best friend, Jess. Give it time and you'll be more. And when that happens, you'll both be inseparable because that's the kind of love you'll have. But, Kate is a delicate flower actually. I know that she doesn't seem like it, but she can break under the pressure, so treat her well," Mia said.

Jess smiled and nodded. "I will, she's too special not to. Thanks, Mia," he said.

"And when that finally happens, I'll come back and the three of us will work on Luke and Lorelai," Mia chuckled.

Jess laughed. "I'll hold you to that," he said. Then he thought. "By the way, do you know if Kate found that thing funny," he asked.

Mia smiled. "Honey, when she and I were walking to here yesterday, she was practically crying because she laughed so hard."

Jess smirked and then went to serve the other people.

* * *

After school, the next day, Kate was walking past Doose's when she realized the crime scene was gone. She smiled and ran into the diner.

"Luke, where's Jess," she asked Luke who was talking to Lorelai and Mia.

"I don't know. He dropped off his school stuff and then left. Try the bridge, maybe," Luke replied.

Kate grinned and nodded. Mia got up and leaned in close to Kate's ear.

"Let your heart make up your mind," she whispered.

Kate smiled and nodded again. She walked out of the diner and was happy she changed after school ended, intending to go to her grandparents house. She wore a dark green off the shoulder sweater and dark washed jeans, to go with her black boots. She went to Weston's and ordered two brownies with chocolate sauce and whipped cream and two coffees. After that, she walked to the bridge and spotted Jess sitting there, reading.

"Hey," she said.

Jess looked up and smiled at her. He took the coffee and brownies from her and Kate sat down. She smiled and handed him a spoon for the brownie. Jess took the spoon and dug into the brownie.

"You cleaned it up," Kate said as they finished their snack.

"I guess I did," Jess said.

Kate smiled and sipped her coffee. "I found it so funny," she said.

"Seems like all the Gilmore girls enjoyed it," Jess said and Kate looked at him. "Lorelai and Rory gave me props," he added.

Kate giggled and Jess smiled at her. Kate looked at the book he was reading and gasped.

"Hell froze over, you're reading Rand," she said.

"Shh, not so loud, you'll ruin my rep," Jess teased.

Kate smiled and Jess leaned against the tree behind him. Kate raised an eyebrow at him and Jess opened his arms. Kate got the hint and went into his embrace, settling in-between his legs and her head on his chest.

"Could you help me understand her," he asked.

"Want me to read to you," Kate asked.

"That would work," Jess replied.

Kate smiled and took the book. She opened to the first page and started to read, enjoying every second she was in Jess' arms.

Chapter 6- Done

* * *

**AN #1: **I'm so sorry that I took so long with this one too. My personal life was crazy because my grandmother passed away earlier this month and school wasn't lightening up at all. Also, I really was occupied with writing new chapters for "Haven't Met You Yet"- my Heroes fanfiction and "Real Life Fairytale" the Beford Diaries and Gossip Girl Crossover Fanfiction I have going on. Hopefully I can update now more and more since I'm on break. Thank you to all your reviews!

**AN # 2: **I made referneces to two songs in this chapter. One is during Kate's rant towards the end and the other is when Mia and Jess are talking. PM me if you think you know.

3 Legacy at Heart.


	7. Chapter 7 Locket For Your Thoughts?

**_I Love Loving You_**

**_By: Legacy at Heart. _**

**Disclaimer:** I own only Kate.

**Song:** The small portion of the song Kate is singing is **I Won't Give Up** by Jason Mraz. I however had the Glee version by Lea Michele in mind with Kate. **

**Story Summary: **What if Rory had a twin sister? And what if Jess did not fall for Rory but her twin sister? Starts at Season 2 when Jess comes in and jumps around a little after that.

**Chapter Summary:** Lost and Found: Jess and Kate grow closer and closer, like Luke and Jess are, but not in the same way. Close quarters prove to take a toll on the Dinner Men and a lost object brings out the truth of Kate's failed relationship and some of her own hopes for the future. Plus, Lorelai starts to see the positives of Kate and Jess's relationship. (Not a lot of Rory in this one)

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE IS ON THE**** BOTTOM!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7- Locket for your thoughts**

A week Kate, Rory, and Lorelai came into the diner. Jess looked up and smiled. Kate smiled happily and Luke and Lorelai looked at each other.

"Spill you two. You're Mr. Happiness and you went from Miss Dark and Twisty in 0 to 60 in thirty seconds," Lorelai said.

"It's Friday," Jess said looking at Kate.

"And we have things to do," Kate replied, looking at Jess. "A lot of things," she added.

"It's not my fault the woman is boring," Jess said putting his hands up in defense.

"You fell asleep on my shoulder," Kate laughed.

Jess rolled his eyes. "You have to read a little better today Kate," he said.

"Or what," Kate asked.

"You'll see," Jess said.

"If she comes back soaked, I'll applaud," Lorelai said.

"Me too," Rory said.

"If he comes back soaking wet, I'll laugh," Luke promised.

Jess sent his uncle a look and then Kate pulled him out of the diner. Jess smiled at her and then put his arm around her.

"Can we stop at the house for a second?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"I want to grab my song book and guitar because I want to play you what I've been working on for the show at school," Kate explained.

"A private, acoustic performance from the golden voice herself; I'm one lucky guy," Jess said, smiling down at her.

Kate beamed and then they turned to the path to the house. Jess waited outside as Kate went upstairs to get her things. She was so preoccupied she didn't notice the blinking light on the answering machine. She ran outside and Jess smiled.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep," Kate replied.

They walked over the bridge, hand in hand. Once there, Kate set her guitar down and Jess sat down. She sat next to him and they smiled at each other.

"So, what's the song about," he asked.

"Remember a couple of weeks ago when this," Kate gestured between them, "started."

"When you came into the diner like a stark raving lunatic? I remember," Jess teased. She hit him on the shoulder for that. "I'm only kidding," he said.

"Well, Paris wanted something for our school's annual Valentine's Day concert. I came up with this," Kate said, getting her guitar out. "Now it's not done but I like it so far," she went on, tuning it up.

She started to pluck with more rhythm to it. She smiled, closing her eyes as she started to sing.

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

_Well I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

Jess smiled at her. He wanted to kiss her so bad right then and there. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"That was beautiful," he told her.

"It's not finished. I still have a long way to go," she replied.

Jess took her hand and kissed it. Kate turned beat red and never let go of his hand.

"It was great, Kate. It's a beautiful start," Jess stated, looking into her eyes.

They continued to smile at each other as they spent the rest of the afternoon together.

Later that night, Kate was humming as she went into the house. "Mom," she called out.

She found Lorelai in the living room, looking at the answering machine.

"What," she asked.

Lorelai just pressed play and Kate sat down.

"_**Hey, Kate, it's Tripp. Tripp Brooks. The idiot who cheated on you and decided to go to London for the reminder of school…I miss you. Please call me back…here's my number**_-" Kate deleted the message.

"Kate," Lorelai said.

"No, no, Mom, he cheated and then ran away from me. He broke my heart," Kate yelled, tears falling down her cheeks.

She reached for her locket and she froze. She never took the locket off. It was her favorite thing in the world. Sure, Tripp was a dirt bag, but the locket was beautiful.

"Sweets," Lorelai asked.

"I'm fine," Kate said, going upstairs.

She looked in all her jewelry and still couldn't find the locket. She ran a hand through her hand and flopped onto the bed. She put an arm over her eyes and sighed. Tripp calling didn't stir up any emotions of love and longing; only those of anger and resentment. She remembered a long dark period when that was all she would write songs about that. Thinking about the song that she was working on now, she was felt finally happy about her life and where she was. And she was writing about her relationship with Jess.

Jess…she couldn't say that she was in love with him but she felt so much more than she ever felt for Tripp. She always thought that Jess would be the one that she would have to look out for because he was the bad boy. And Kate was the good girl. She was the second half of the town princesses. She was going to Yale in two years, and she was ready to move on. She was ready to have the world at her feet. And she wanted Jess along for the ride.

She sighed and got ready for bed. She would figure out the rest of her life out soon.

She hoped.

* * *

The next day, the three Gilmore girls walked to Luke's and Lorelai was holding her bandaged hand.

"It still hurts," Lorelai complained.

"Do you need stitches?" Kate asked.

"Probably," Lorelai replied

"Well, then we should go to a doctor," Rory piped up.

"No, no doctors. You go into a hospital, you don't come out again," Lorelai told them both.

"Well said, Ida Morgenstern," Kate retorted.

"I'm starving. I need pancakes," Lorelai proclaimed wrapping the bandage again.

"Can I just ask," Rory started before Lorelai cut her off with a "No".

"What on earth you thought you were doing," Kate finished.

"I thought I was being a self-sufficient woman," Lorelai replied.

"You hate ladders, you hate heights," Rory pointed out.

"We needed our rain gutters cleaned," Lorelai said.

"Yeah well, hire somebody," Kate stated.

"Oh, well, aren't we suddenly a Rockefeller," Lorelai retorted.

"Well, it's better than you killing yourself," Rory jumped in.

"Oh, I'm fine. I'm just being dramatic. It's what I do," Lorelai replied.

"No more ladders," Kate said.

"Yeah," Rory nodded.

"I promise," Lorelai vowed.

"Okay," the girls replied.

They walked for a moment when Lorelai spoke up again, looking at the cut again.

"I think I have gangrene," she said.

"Oi vey," Kate muttered, shaking her head.

"You do not," Rory said.

"And vertigo," Lorelai added.

"Oh boy," Rory rolled her eyes.

"This is gonna be the Vanity Fair paper cut incident all over again, isn't it," Kate asked.

"Wow," Lorelai said, looking under the bandage.

"Leave your bandage alone," Rory told her.

"Look, its turning purple, but a really glowy purple. Look," Lorelai told them, putting her hand in their lines of sight.

"No thanks," the girls replied.

"Hm. Maybe our rain gutters are radioactive or made out of some kind of alien metal so that when I cut my hand I got infected with an extraterrestrial substance which is altering my internal makeup. Ugh, maybe I'll turn into a superhero," Lorelai rambled.

"Maybe," Rory nodded.

"Like, maybe tomorrow I'll wake up and suddenly be able to shower really fast," Lorelai continued.

"We'll go pick out your cape after breakfast," Kate told her, pushing her towards Luke's.

They went in and sat at a table. Kate looked around and didn't see Jess or Luke around. She frowned and sat down.

"God, I'm starving. Must be from the loss of blood," Lorelai said taking off her jacket.

"Must be," Rory nodded.

"I'm getting pancakes with a side of pancakes," Lorelai stated, grinning at her daughters, looking around. "Where's Luke," she asked.

"I don't know," Kate replied.

"Storage room," Rory added.

Lorelai paled, seeing who was cooking. "Oh no," she said.

The girls looked towards the kitchen and groaned. "Caesar's cooking," Rory complained.

"Why is Caesar cooking," Kate added.

"I don't know," Lorelai said.

"His pancakes stink," Rory complained.

"They do stink," Lorelai nodded.

"Well, what do we do? Resort to doughnuts," Kate asked, incredulously.

"Wait here," Lorelai said, getting up. She watched Caesar and then walked up the stairs to Luke's apartment.

She knocked on the door. "Hey Luke, are you in there," she called.

She jumped when she heard something hit the floor and then Luke's exclamation of, "Ow."

"Luke, are you okay," she called out.

"Stupid box! Stupid lamp," Luke grumbled from inside.

"Hey Luke, are you being attacked by your possessions again?" Lorelai asked.

Luke opened the door only a little bit. He had a sock on his shoulder and Lorelai raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hi," she chirped.

"Hi," he muttered.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked.

"I'm looking for my supply ledger," Luke replied.

"Is it going well?" Lorelai asked.

"It's going fine," Luke nodded.

"You have a sock on your shoulder. Is it helping you look," Lorelai went on, pointing to it.

Luke looked down and took it off his shoulder. "What are you doing up here?" he asked, moving out of the door way and letting her come in.

"Rory, Kate, and I are starving. We need you to cook us breakfast," Lorelai told him closing the door. She looked at the apartment finally, seeing it cluttered with boxes. "Oh my God," she gasped.

"Caesar can make you breakfast," Luke told her.

"What happened to this place," Lorelai asked.

"Nothing," Luke replied, standing in the middle of the apartment.

"This is what I always pictured the inside of my head to look like," Lorelai mused.

"See if you can find a brown leather ledger," Luke told her moving around the apartment.

"I've never seen so much stuff. It looks like a white trash Hearst Castle in here," Lorelai went on looking around.

"On second thought, I'll find it myself," Luke said, moving a box.

"Where did all this stuff come from," Lorelai asked.

"Jess. Liz shipped the rest of his stuff last week. He finally unpacked," Luke replied.

"Well, he did a very nice job," Lorelai replied, looking around her again.

I know it's crazy now, but I just have to get it all organized, figure out where to put everything, buy another dresser, a portable wardrobe, some storage bins," Luke explained.

"Can of gasoline, box of matches," Lorelai nodded.

"Did I mention Caesar could cook you breakfast," Luke asked, a little annoyed by now.

"But he doesn't make the good fluffy pancakes like you do," Lorelai said.

"Then order eggs," Luke told her.

"No," Lorelai gasped, holding up her hand. "See, I had a near death experience today," she added.

"Really," Luke asked.

"Yes. I almost fell off the roof of my house trying to clean the rain gutters, so I have to have pancakes. Please? I'll help you shower when I become a superhero," Lorelai said, bouncing up and down.

"What happened to this place," Kate asked coming into the apartment. "Jess, do you have my book that I loaned you," she called out.

"Which one," Jess asked from the bathroom.

"The one about the Mobs in Chicago, the one for my history and lit class," Kate replied. "This is what I thought your head would look like," she added to her mother.

"I know right," Lorelai told her.

"On the table," Jess called back. "Under the box," he added.

Kate looked at her mother and then the tables with the boxes on them.

"Big help," Kate muttered.

Jess came out the bathroom and found the book that Kate was looking for right away.

"Thank you," Kate smiled at him.

"You were in there for two hours," Luke groused, pointing to the bathroom.

"Yeah, well my hair just ain't bouncin' and behavin' today," Jess replied. "Need that for school," he asked Kate, pointing to the book.

"Paris wants it to research a story. Maybe I could use it to knock her out and work on it myself. Like I planned to," Kate replied, smirking.

"She's your friend," Jess pointed out.

"Don't remind me," Kate muttered, going back downstairs. "Hey," she added, stopping at the door.

"Yeah," Jess asked, grabbing some more books.

"Cook me pancakes," Kate asked, sweetly.

Jess rolled his eyes and nodded, waving her off. Kate cheered and walked downstairs. Lorelai gawked at the two of them.

"There are other people living here too, you know," Luke told Jess as he followed Kate out the door.

"Huh, learn something new every day," Jess replied, leaving.

"Well, aside from the full conversation he and Kate just had, his people skills are really improving," Lorelai stated. "He cooks," she added.

"Living with my sister, you have to," Luke replied. "Go downstairs. I'll be there as soon as I can," he said, ushering her out.

"How long is that," Lorelai asked.

"I don't know," Luke replied.

"An estimate," Lorelai told him.

"I don't know," Luke repeated to her.

"Ball park figure," Lorelai continued.

"I," Luke started but she kept going.

"Off the top of your head," she said.

"Will you," he muttered.

"Did I mention that I almost fell off my roof today," Lorelai asked.

"I'd lie down if I could find the bed," Luke told her.

Lorelai saw the supply ledger and picked it up.

"Oh is this what you're looking for," she asked, as she held it up.

"Yes, great, thank you," he said reaching for it.

She pulled it away quickly. "Not unless you make me the pancakes," she said.

"Jess is making pancakes for Kate," Luke pointed out.

"I don't know how his pancakes taste. They could be runny and icky and disgusting," Lorelai told him, still playing keep away with the book.

"Give me the book," Luke told her.

"Give me the pancakes," Lorelai proclaimed, moving towards the door.

Luke sighed and threw his hands up. "Come on," he said.

Lorelai grinned. "Thank you," she said, giving a little hop before going out the door.

"You sure you weren't _**pushed**_ off the roof of your house today," Luke asked, following her out. Lorelai giggled leaving.

Downstairs, Kate was talking to Jess while he poured the coffee of the people around her.

"All I'm saying is that there is more to music than the Clash," she stated.

"And I'm saying that you would like some of their stuff," Jess retorted.

Rory looked at the other two. "They have been going at it for the whole time he was down here," she said.

"I'm shocked," Lorelai said.

"I do listen to some of the music you do," Kate pointed out.

"And," Jess asked.

"It's okay," Kate replied.

Jess rolled his eyes. "Sometimes, I can't listen to you," he said.

Kate smirked. "Who else are you going to talk to?" she asked. "Your reflection," she added.

"Okay, you and I both know that you can spend up to three and a half hours with your hair," Jess told her.

"Yes, but I am a girl," Kate replied.

"Don't you two have to breathe," Luke asked.

"Yeah, it's like a marathon in here," Babette piped up from her table.

"Sorry," Kate said.

"Yeah," Jess nodded, going back to work.

Rory looked at her watch, then her sister. "Ten minutes of banter…impressive," she said.

"Shut up," Kate warned, sipping her coffee.

* * *

Later that night, they were walking back home from the video store, which had taken down the Kate curtain and went back to normal.

"Well, I think I'm finally ready to get a tattoo," Lorelai announced.

Her daughters groaned, "Oh please," in unison. Kate gave Rory the go ahead motion with her hand.

"You've been saying that for the last five years," she said.

"I know but I mean it this time," Lorelai said.

"Fine, what are you getting," Kate asked.

"Mel Brooks," Lorelai replied.

"And I'm done," Kate muttered, putting her hands up.

"Why," Rory asked.

"What do you mean, why? The _Two Thousand Year Old Man_, _Young Frankenstein_, and _Silent Movie_ – you don't think Mel has earned the right to have his face on my butt?" Lorelai asked.

"We're so sorry Mel," Rory shook her head.

"Oh, he'll love it, trust me. So, rocky road hot fudge sundaes and two cans of whipped cream to go with the movies?" Lorelai suggested.

"Trying to give Mel a bigger canvas to work with," Kate asked, grinning.

Lorelai laughed. "Hey, the man's a legend, he deserves the best," she replied.

They passed the diner to see Luke sitting at a table alone, holding a beer and watching what looked like a small TV.

"Hey," Lorelai said.

"What," the girls asked.

"Luke," Lorelai pointed inside the diner.

"What's he doing," Kate asked.

"I'm not sure. Hey, will you go get the ice cream and make sure they give us a ton of maraschino cherries?" Lorelai said to them.

"Okay," the girls replied.

"Thanks," Lorelai told them, as they went off. She knocked on the door of the diner. Luke turned around and then got up, seeing it was her. He opened the door for her. "Hey," she said.

"Hey, what are you doing," he asked.

"Oh, uh, the girls and I just hit the video store. Now we're on our way home to eat a large amount of something you would not approve of," Lorelai answered.

"Sounds good," Luke replied as she came in and closed the door.

"What are you doing," Lorelai asked him.

"Oh, watching TV," Luke told her, nodding to the TV and sitting down.

"Ah. Wow, that's cute. Is this the first time it's been away from its mother," Lorelai asked, seeing the small contraption.

"It's a very good TV," he said.

"Hm, black and white, coat hanger antenna, really bad reception," Lorelai nodded.

"Its fine," Luke stated.

Lorelai looked down at him. "Don't you have a fully grown TV upstairs," she asked.

"Yeah, well, Jess is upstairs," Luke responded.

"So," Lorelai asked.

"So when Jess is upstairs, that means the stereo's blaring and the place is a mess. I just needed a little privacy," Luke explained.

"Ah. So you came downstairs," Lorelai summarized.

"Yes," Luke nodded.

"To sit on an uncomfortable chair in an empty diner that smells like onion rings," Lorelai went on.

"Yes," Luke repeated, more annoyed.

"Calgon, take me away," Lorelai muttered, sitting down.

"It was very peaceful until two minutes ago," Luke pointed out, watching her.

"Hey Luke, do you ever think that, uh, maybe you should get a bigger apartment?" she asked.

"I don't need a bigger apartment," he replied.

"That place upstairs was your father's office. You turned it into an apartment. It was never meant to be lived in," Lorelai reminded him.

"Its fine," Luke stated.

"It's too small for two people. It's too small for one person if they have any kind of life," Lorelai pointed out.

"We'll make due, we just need to organize," Luke justified.

"No, you don't need to organize. You need to move," Lorelai cut him off at the end of his sentence.

"I like my apartment," Luke said.

"It's not just your apartment. Jess lives there also," Lorelai stated.

"Jess is fine," Luke replied.

"Are you sure? Because he could be pinned down under a box for a year in that place and you wouldn't know it until the neighbors started to complain about the smell," Lorelai said.

The girls walked into the diner, holding ice cream and Kate rolled her eyes, seeing Luke's TV.

"Hey Luke," she said.

"You two, perfect, get her out of there," Luke said.

"But, uh, okay, fine. I'm leaving. Think about what I said," Lorelai said, getting up and going to the door.

Luke turned around in his chair. "Oh, hey, did you ever hire anybody to do that work for you," he asked.

"What," Lorelai asked.

"The rain gutters," Luke clarified.

"Oh, no, not yet; why are you offering," she asked.

"No, actually I was thinking about Jess," Luke told her.

Kate's eyebrows went straight up. "Jess," she asked.

"Yeah, he's always looking for a little extra cash. He doesn't make that much here, and, you know, I hate to think of where else he might try to get it, so…" Luke trailed off.

"Huh," Lorelai muttered.

I mean you don't have to pay him the same as would someone else, and you save a little, he keeps busy," Luke went on.

"Yeah, well, maybe. Um, I actually have to check with a couple of people I'm supposed to hear from, but if they can't do it, then sure," Lorelai replied.

"Great, just let me know," Luke replied, turning back as they walked out.

"So, uh, who are all these people you asked to clean out our gutters," Kate asked, crossing her arms as they walked away from the diner.

"Oh well, you know," Lorelai replied.

"We do," the girls asked.

Lorelai didn't look at them to know she got the double eyebrow. "Sh-yeah," she nodded.

"Remind us," Rory said.

"Okay, well, there's Sid," Lorelai tried.

"Ah, Sid, right," Kate rolled her eyes.

"And then there's Lou," Lorelai went on.

"Yeah, a good man that Lou," Rory replied.

"Oh, and also Moose; That is, if Doris will let him out of the house again, you know, after that incident at Chicky's bachelor party," Lorelai laughed as Kate stopped.

"I thought you said you were gonna give Jess a chance," she said.

Lorelai sighed and walked back towards Kate. "I am," she said.

"Then why don't you hire him," Kate asked.

"I'm just not very comfortable with him, Kate," Lorelai said.

"Well, try and get comfortable," Kate told her.

"Well, I don't know if I can," Lorelai replied as they started walking again.

"But you said," Kate started.

"I know what I said, but I can't help it," Lorelai told her.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Kate once again started but Lorelai stopped her.

"That I don't know the real Jess," she guessed.

"You don't," Kate pointed out.

"Well, fine, I don't know him, but I'm not too fond of his stand in," Lorelai told her, annoyance and agitation slipping into her tone.

"People are different once you get to know them. If you'll remember, you weren't too fond of Luke when you first met him," Kate stated.

"That's not true," Lorelai said.

"You called him Duke for two years just to make him mad," Kate reminded her.

"And let me tell you, it worked," Lorelai laughed.

"But then you guys talked and eventually, time went by, and now you love him," Kate finished.

"Well," Lorelai trailed off.

"I'm just asking you to give Jess that same chance," Kate said.

"Kate, you like him, I don't have to like him," Lorelai pointed out.

"Please," Kate begged.

Lorelai sighed. "Can I at least call him Tess for a little while," she asked.

Kate smiled. "You'll give him the job," she asked.

"I'll give him the job," Lorelai said, smiling at her daughter's barely masked glee.

"Thank you," Kate squealed, hugging her mother with one arm as they walked home.

At the diner, Luke walked into the apartment and saw Jess sleeping, even with the music blaring loudly through the place.

"Jess," he asked, climbing over the piles and turning off the music. "How can anyone sleep through that? It's like the Huns are attacking and you're just – well, you're oblivious and that's why you can just lie there while the rest of the world is going" he rambled, knocking over his little TV. "Oh great," he muttered, picking it up. "Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit," he exclaimed, throwing the clothes all over.

Jess woke up to the mess and looked around. "Whoa, geez, what the hell," he exclaimed.

"I can't stand it, I'm going crazy. This place is awful. I can't live like this anymore," Luke ranted.

"Just relax," Jess told him, while rubbing his eyes.

"I can't relax. I can't sleep. I'm having nightmares about being chased around by boxes with arms and they tackle me and pile clothing on top of my face and secure it around my head with packing tape and I'm just lying there choking while you're sitting in the corner laughing, putting gel in your hair with a switchblade!" Luke went on.

"Should I be putting a tongue depressor in your mouth right about now?" Jess asked, looking up at him.

"We're moving," Luke announced.

"What," Jess asked.

"Tomorrow," Luke said.

"What are you talking about," Jess asked.

"I'm talking about you and me going out, getting a paper, and finding a new place to live," Luke told him.

"But I," Jess started but was cut off.

"No buts. Ten o'clock tomorrow morning I want you up, washed, moussed, and ready to leave, end of story," Luke ranted. Then he took a breath. "Now go back to bed," he told Jess. Jess raised his eyebrow as the phone rang.

"Oh jeez, who's that," Luke mumbled, picking it up. "Hello," he asked.

"Luke, its Kate, listen, my mom said yes to Jess cleaning out the gutters," Kate said, over the phone.

"What am I doing," Jess asked, hearing the announcement a little. He put his hand out and Luke gave him the phone. "What is your mother having me do," he asked.

"How much do you like me," Kate asked.

"Trick question," Jess asked.

"My mother agreed to have you clean out our gutters for a little extra cash," Kate replied.

Jess rolled his eyes. "Anymore announcements or could I go back to sleep and talk to you tomorrow at a more reasonable hour," he asked.

"Aww, Jess, you don't like the sound of my voice at…11:10 at night," Kate cooed.

"How much ice cream did you have?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Two pints of mint chip with whipped cream and sprinkles," Kate replied.

"Oi vey," Jess muttered. "Listen I'll do the thing for your mom, if you come apartment hunting with Luke and I tomorrow morning," he said, rubbing his temple.

"What time in the morning?" Kate asked.

"Ten good," Jess asked.

Luke made an okay sign and Kate groaned. "That's early," she said.

"Bring a smile and we'll supply the coffee," Jess told her.

"Fine," Kate grumbled. "Night," she said.

"Night," Jess replied, hanging up. He handed the phone to Luke. "Kate's coming with us," he said.

"I heard," Luke nodded. He noticed Jess still sitting up. "What," he asked.

"I need the music to sleep," Jess said.

Luke sighed and turned the music back on as Jess fell back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Kate was ready to strangle the two men in front of her. She sipped her coffee as they walked out of the fourth apartment they looked at.

"Forget it," Jess said.

"Why, what was wrong with that one," Luke asked.

"It was pink," Jess replied.

"Paint it," Kate grumbled.

"You mean I can paint it," Jess said.

"We can paint it together," Luke told him.

"Great, then we can hold hands and skip afterwards," Jess muttered.

Kate scoffed. "Which one did you like," she asked.

"The one before," Jess replied.

"With the two fridges," Kate asked.

"No," Jess told her.

"The one before was the one with two fridges," Luke pointed out.

"No, the one we saw before was the one with the cat," Jess corrected.

Luke looked at him. "I hate cats," he said.

"Well, I don't think the cat came with the place," Jess said.

"Not unless they hate the cat too," Kate piped up as they stopped.

"Yeah, but it had carpeting which means it's always gonna smell like a cat," Luke told them.

"Clean the carpet," Jess suggested.

"Paint the pink," Luke retorted.

"Fine, the one next to the bank," Kate tried, as they walked again, willing that they would agree. Jess nodded, pointing to her.

"Too many windows," Luke said.

"What," the two teens said.

"Six windows all on one side, three o'clock in the afternoon – we're sitting in an oven," Luke explained.

"So we get curtains," Jess said.

"Well, you'll have to help me put them up," Luke pointed out.

"Great, then we can hold hands and skip afterwards," Jess muttered again.

"Stop saying that," Luke told him.

"You know what, I don't care. Pick whichever one you want," Jess said.

"I'm not picking by myself," Luke said.

"You're the one who wants to move," Jess pointed out as they crossed the street.

"Oh, so you like living the way we do," Luke asked.

"Fine by me," Jess replied.

"No space, no privacy," Luke went on.

"I got plenty of privacy," Jess pointed out.

"Yeah, because I'm sitting downstairs in the dark watching a two-inch TV," Luke muttered as they again stopped walking.

"Hey, you're the one with the problem, you make the choice," Jess said.

"Jess," Kate warned.

Jess looked at her then at his watch. "We should go," he said.

"What," Kate asked.

"We still have three more places to look at," Luke said.

"I have to be over at Kate's house in twenty minutes, remember," Jess said.

"Oh yeah," Luke said.

"I mean, if you want me to bail on her mom, fine," Jess said.

"Nah, you two go. I'll look at the places all alone," Luke told him, patting his shoulder.

"Great idea," Jess nodded.

"I'll take some Polaroid's and you can take a look at them later," Luke went on.

"Take a Polaroid; paint a still picture, whatever you want," Jess told him, pulling Kate along as he walked away.

"Jess, come on," Luke stated.

"Hey, nobody asked me if I wanted to move to Stars Hollow, but I'm here. Pick whatever place you want and I'll be there too," Jess told him, walking away with Kate.

She looked at him. "Okay, that was a little harsh," she said.

"Say's the girl who grumbled the whole time," Jess said.

"I mean, Luke is trying so hard to be a good provider for you and all you do is complain and snark and only are nice to me," Kate said.

"Didn't we have this talk already," he asked.

"Jess," Kate said, stomping her foot and pouting.

Jess looked at the pout and sighed, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I just want to know why you're so…against staying here," Kate said.

Jess sighed and kissed her forehead. "Kate…it's a long story," he said.

Kate smiled and looked at him. "I thrive on good long stories," she pointed out.

Jess chuckled. "I'll tell you later," he promised.

"Fine," Kate replied.

Jess looked at her as they continued to walk. "Did you change your hair," he asked.

"What," Kate laughed.

"Your hair looks different," Jess told her.

Kate ran her hand through her messy curls. "I wear it like this all the time. But I didn't put any product in it this morning," she said. "Why is it that bad," she asked.

"No, just different," Jess replied. Then he handed her a CD. "By the way," he said.

Kate looked at it. "The Shaggs," she asked.

"Trust me," he replied, smirking.

They walked to her house and Kate opened the door to hear the sounds of ducks.

"Okay," Jess said.

"Mom, Rory," Kate asked.

"We got a new alarm clock. Did you hear the ducks," Lorelai asked, coming to the door. "Oh Jess, you're here, great," she said, seeing Jess.

"An alarm clock that makes farm animal noises," Kate asked.

"A new headline for the Stars Hallow Gazette tomorrow," Jess piped up.

Kate rolled her eyes and yet smiled. "Come in," she said.

"Oh, yeah, come on in. Sorry, it's just… so excited about the ducks that, uh… do you want something to drink? You have good timing 'because we shopped yesterday, and in addition to a case of Maybelline Fresh Lash Mascara, I also bought some of that new, uh, freaky Coke with the lemon in it. It's very addictive," Lorelai rambled, leading them all into the kitchen.

"How's the apartment hunting going," Rory asked.

Kate laughed dryly. "Don't ask," she said.

"See anything good," Lorelai asked.

"Nope," Jess replied.

"Well, you know, there's some really cool places over on Peach. Or on Plum. Hm, Orange. Basically, any of your fruit named streets are pretty nice," Lorelai said, handing him a can of coke. She turned away and Kate raised an eyebrow as they looked at each other. "Okay, well, I guess you should get started. Um, there's a ladder right out front and some buckets and gloves and stuff on the porch. You need anything else, just walk against the wind," she added.

"I'll show you," Kate said, leading him outside.

She watched him as he took out whatever supplies he needed to clean. "Question," she asked.

"Yes," he said, putting gloves, a rag, and a tool in his back pocket.

"You come over, hell, we spend the day together. You seem to have a very firm grasp of the English language. You put together several full sentences, even using a couple of words that contain two or more syllables, and then my mother appears and suddenly we need a thought bubble over your head to understand what you're thinking. Can you tell me why that is?" she asked him.

"The verbal thing comes and goes," Jess told her, as he walked down with the bucket to the ladder.

"I would really appreciate it if you would try to get along with my mom," Kate told him, following him.

"I took the Coke," he said.

"I know," Kate sighed.

"Personally, I think it's a little crazy to put lemon in Coke but I took it anyhow," Jess went on.

"Stop that," Kate told him pouting a little more.

"Ooh stern face," he stated.

"Look, I went out on a limb for you trying to get my mom to give you the benefit of the doubt, okay? So I don't think it would hurt you to try to be nice," Kate told him.

"Why," Jess asked.

"Because she's my mom and she's a friend of Luke's," Kate replied.

"So," Jess asked.

"What do you mean "so"?" Kate asked.

"So just because she's your mom or Luke's friend doesn't mean that I automatically have to get along with her," Jess pointed out.

"Jess, my mother is a great person. She's also my best friend in the world, so if you care about me at all, you will take that into consideration and you will be mildly polite to her," Kate told him.

Jess smiled, taking off his jacket. "What makes you think I care about you," he asked.

"I don't mean care, care, like _**care**_. I mean if you like me at all… not like, like. I just meant that if… if you think of me remotely as the sort of person that you could occasionally stand to talk to then you will try to get along with my mom, that's all," Kate rambled.

Jess smiled a little more. "Okay," he said.

"Okay," Kate asked, smiling at him.

"I can't guarantee that it'll work, but I'll try," he told her.

"That's all I ask," Kate replied. "Now, if you excuse me, I have to hit Paris with my textbook," she said.

"That bad," Jess asked.

"Ha, far worse," Kate laughed, going inside.

Jess smiled and shook his head, getting to work.

* * *

Later, he heard Kate yelling at Paris from her bedroom window.

"God, Paris, if I saw you right now, the four horsemen of the apocalypse wouldn't be able to stop me from wringing your neck," she exclaimed. She waited. "I need that piece for my application into Yale next year," she added.

Jess shook his head and saw her trace where her locket would be. He almost fell off the ladder, remembering it.

"Hey Jess," Lorelai called, coming out.

Jess startled. "Sorry, too loud," he called back.

"Oh, no, it's fine. Uh, it's just… I got a ton of leftover Chinese food in the kitchen. I thought you might like some lunch," she said.

"No thanks," he called back.

"Paris, I swear to God I could hurt you on Monday," Kate yelled.

Jess raised his eyebrow at the volume she had. Lorelai nodded.

"Fun and games until Paris calls," she called.

"You know what, Chinese sounds great," Jess told her.

"Really," Lorelai asked.

"If you have enough," Jess replied.

"We decided to take on the entire chicken column last night," Kate said, from her window.

"Ambitious," Jess told her. "How's Paris," he asked.

"Dead to me," Kate rolled her eyes. "Meet me inside," she said.

"It's all on the table when you're ready," Lorelai added.

Jess nodded and climbed down the ladder. Kate came down the stairs and they met in the kitchen.

"By the way," Jess said, pulling out the locket from his pocket. Kate gasped. "The clasp broke and it fell off at the bridge a few weeks back," he said.

"Oh thank you. You got it fixed for me…I have to repay you," Kate said.

"Don't you dare," Jess told her.

"But," Kate said.

"No buts, it looks nice on you so you don't get to repay," he explained.

Kate nodded as she took it from him. Jess smiled and went to wash his hands. Lorelai met them in the kitchen.

"So, um, basically everything here is chicken. You've got garlic chicken, Kung Pao chicken, Szechuan Chicken, chicken in brown sauce, which looks and tastes remarkably like the Szechuan Chicken except it's got these red peppers in it and if you eat them, you die. Plate," she asked holding up a plate.

"Let me just," Jess gestured to the sink.

"Soap's on the counter," Lorelai said as the phone rang. Kate groaned as she helped herself to the food.

"If that's Paris for round five, tell her I need my nourishment before heading back," she said.

"Okay, sweets," Lorelai said, picking up the phone. "Hello," she asked.

"Jess, you mind," Kate asked, handing him back the locket.

"Sure," he nodded, taking it and going behind her.

Lorelai looked at them as Kate held up her hair for him and he put the locket on her neck.

"No, she's not here. No, Tripp…she doesn't want to talk to you…ever," she said.

Kate's eyes went wide and she put out her hand. Lorelai shook her head and Kate nodded.

"Mom, phone," she said.

Lorelai sighed and handed her the phone. Kate went into the other room.

"Don't call me again… I don't care if you're sorry…or that she dumped you. In fact, you deserve that part. Lose my number," she snapped, hanging up.

Jess watched her as she yelled at whoever was on the other line.

"When was the last time you had those gutters cleaned," he asked Lorelai as he helped himself.

"It's been awhile," she admitted.

"Yeah, I found an 'I like Ike' bumper sticker up there," he told her.

"Is it really that bad," Lorelai asked.

"It won't be tomorrow," Jess replied.

"I like hearing that," Lorelai said as Kate came back in. "Want me to take out that hit Patty promised last year," she asked.

"Nah, he's too afraid of her to cause anything," Kate replied.

Jess smirked and then looked in the cartons. "So you guys aren't too hot on vegetables, huh," he asked.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"There's green pepper in the Kung Pao," Lorelai added.

Jess shook his head. "My mistake," he said.

"Are you a healthy eater like Luke," Lorelai asked.

"No. No one's a healthy eater like Luke. Yule Gibbons wasn't a healthy eater like Luke," Jess told her.

Kate saw her mother's eyes go wide at the reference and cheered inside. Lorelai looked at her then him.

"Wow, it's been ages since I've heard a good Yule Gibbons reference," she said.

"Many parts of a pine tree are edible," Jess pointed out.

"That's right. God, I wonder what the research process was like to get that information," Lorelai said.

"I'd say fairly painful," Jess replied as Lorelai heated up his pate.

"How's school," she asked.

"Fine," Jess replied.

"You on any teams or anything," Lorelai asked.

"No, no," Jess shook his head.

"Not a jersey guy," Kate asked.

"No, definitely not a jersey guy. Though the thought of throwing a ball at some jock's head isn't entirely unappealing," Jess told them.

"Understood," Kate nodded. "I listened to that CD," she said.

"You did not," Jess scoffed.

"She means skimmed," Lorelai nodded.

"I did not. I do not," Kate started, looking at them both. Lorelai grinned and Jess smirked at her.

"I skimmed it. But it was good. The parts I listened to," she said.

"Snob," Jess said.

Kate laughed. "I am not a snob," she said.

"You're not my mother but you're close," Lorelai said as the phone rang again.

"Hang up if it's he who should not be named," Kate said.

"Oh God, I can't be your friend now," Jess told her.

Kate laughed and Lorelai shook her head and answered the phone.

"Hello," she asked.

"I don't want a wood burning fireplace," Luke said, on the payphone.

"Luke," Lorelai started.

"But if I take an apartment with a wood-burning fireplace, even though I could give a rat's ass about a wood-burning fireplace, I have to pay an extra two hundred dollars a month for the wood-burning fireplace," Luke ranted.

"And three of the places make you put down a five hundred dollar deposit if you have a dog. Can you believe this?" Luke asked.

Lorelai looked at her phone and Kate and Jess looked at her then each other. Lorelai should her head as she sat back down.

"You don't have a dog," she pointed out. Jess raised an eyebrow at that one.

"I know, but it's wrong," Luke replied.

"Agreed," Lorelai nodded. "What else," she asked.

"Parking," Luke replied.

"Ah," Lorelai hummed.

"How can people ask you for a monthly fee for a parking space? I mean, they're making money off your rent, off your utilities, when you use their coin-operated washer and dryer – that's cash directly in their pocket. And by the way, it's not even that good a parking space. It's out in the open under one of those trees that drops the sap on your car that eats away your paint," Luke ranted again.

"Uhm, Luke," Lorelai tried.

"Who's gonna pay for my car, huh? Where's my five hundred dollar, paint-killing tree sap deposit?" he asked.

"You haven't found a place yet," she asked.

"And I've been looking all day," Luke groused.

"There wasn't one place you liked?" Lorelai asked.

"No," Luke muttered.

"Not one place that gave you a little feeling of, 'Huh, well that has a nice vibe about it.'," Lorelai asked.

"Who uses the word vibe," Jess asked Kate.

"I don't use the word vibe," Luke said.

"Luke," Lorelai warned.

He sighed over the phone. "Maybe one place wasn't so bad," he relented.

"Oh good, describe it to me," Lorelai said.

"I don't know. It had walls with a kind of a floor with a light," Luke told her.

"Okay, hold on here, mister. If you tell me it's got a roof, I'm stealing that baby out from under you," Lorelai said, rolling her eyes, making a screwball motion with her free hand.

"I just can't tell anymore. I need a second opinion," Luke said.

Jess shook his head and Kate moved to get up and hide. Lorelai shook her head.

"Do you want me to come and look at your apartment?" she asked.

"Bless you," Jess whispered.

"It's not my apartment, and yes," Luke replied.

"Done," Lorelai said, smiling.

"Now," Luke told her.

"What," Lorelai asked, frowning.

"Please," Luke begged.

"Uh, well," Lorelai started.

"I promised the woman I'd give her an answer today," Luke told her.

Lorelai grabbed a pen and paper. "Okay, give me the address," she said.

"Sixty-two and a half B Street. And that's another thing – what's with this half business? Why do all these apartments have this half thing going? It's stupid. If sixty-two is taken, move on to sixty-three," Luke ranted.

"Luke, I'll meet you there in twenty and a half minutes," Lorelai told him when he stopped to take a breath.

"Thank you," he said.

"Bye," she replied, hanging up. "Wow, three rants in under five minutes," she said.

"New record," Jess nodded.

"Can I trust you two not to burn the place down," Lorelai asked.

"Go, help Luke," Kate said.

"If anything so I could sleep tonight," Jess muttered.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and then walked to the front door with Kate.

"Okay, so, maybe he's an alright guy," she said.

"Thank you," Kate whispered.

"And he fixed your locket for you," Lorelai replied.

Kate smiled, playing with it. "Gave a whole new meaning," she said.

Lorelai smiled and walked out of the house. Kate smiled and walked back to the kitchen. Jess was cleaning up.

"I got that," she said.

"No, I go it," he told her.

Kate smiled and helped him. Jess smiled back and then dried his hands.

"I should be getting back up there," he said, pointing to the roof.

"Yeah, right… Uh…be careful," she asked.

Jess smiled and kissed her cheek. "Always am with you around," he said walking out.

Kate's cheeks were tinted red and she went back upstairs.

* * *

"It's a very quiet street and the owner keeps the building up beautifully. He hasn't remodeled it at all. Plus, I bet he could be persuaded to give the floor a little spruce if you like," Mary, the real estate agent, who was showing Luke and Lorelai around, said.

"Oh yeah, we'd like a spruce," Lorelai nodded.

"A spruce is unnecessary," Luke said.

"Hey, you never turn down a spruce," Lorelai told him.

"She's right, listen to her," Mary jumped in.

"Yeah, listen to me," Lorelai said, turning to Luke.

"You rarely give me a choice," Luke muttered.

"Come here so I could lick your face," Lorelai teased.

"What," Luke asked.

"Now, I went over the square footage and the details of the lease with your husband this morning. Did he fill you in?" Mary asked.

"What? Oh no, we're," Luke floundered.

"No, no, he didn't, but you know how men are. The minute that ball game comes on, all the realities of life just go right out the window," Lorelai saved him, putting her arm through his.

"Don't I know it," Mary laughed.

"I mean, I could answer the door wrapped in cellophane but unless I was wearing a Yankees cap… ugh, he wouldn't even notice," Lorelai went on.

"Geez," Luke muttered, turning red.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed Snuffy, I'm just teasing. It'd be a Mets cap," Lorelai laughed.

"Hey Mary, could you possibly leave me and little missus alone for just a minute," Luke asked, smiling tensely.

"Why of course," Mary told him.

"I promise we won't do anything dirty," Lorelai said, stroking Luke's face with her finger.

"Oh please, if my husband and I looked anything like the two of you, we'd never get dressed," Mary told her.

"Oh you are bad," Lorelai laughed.

"Let me just leave this rental agreement with you in case you decide to fill it out," Mary said, handing it to Luke.

"Thanks," Luke muttered.

Mary looked around for a moment. "Oh, I hope you take it. It's got a great vibe for a nice couple like you two," she said, leaving.

Lorelai looked at Luke, who glared at her. "Oh, thirteen different shades of red," she exclaimed.

"What is wrong with you," he asked.

"You make it too easy," Lorelai shrugged.

"By standing here," Luke asked.

"Oh, relax Snuffy. Let's talk. What do you think," Lorelai asked.

"She used the word vibe," Luke told her.

"About the apartment," Lorelai pointed out.

"I don't know," Luke said.

"Okay then, break it down. List your concerns," Lorelai told him.

"Well, it's too big," Luke said.

"It's not too big. Next," Lorelai stated.

"I don't need two bathrooms," Luke went on.

"Yes, you do. Next," Lorelai shot that one down.

"I like being on the bottom floor," Luke said.

"The top floor's quieter. Next," Lorelai said.

"You know, somehow I think this would be easier if you just listed your concerns," Luke told her.

"Okay. Um…I don't have any. I think it's great," Lorelai replied.

"You do," Luke asked.

"Yeah, it's light and airy. It's got good windows but not too many so that the sun bakes you in the afternoon," Lorelai started.

"Thank you," Luke said, agreeing with her.

"You're close to work, the price seems good, you're taking the spruce, and it's a two-year lease. What's two years?" Lorelai asked.

"I don't know," Luke replied.

"Luke, you need to do this. You and Jess will kill each other if you stay in that place of yours," Lorelai told him.

"Yeah, but who knows how long he's gonna be here," Luke said, pacing the floor.

"Why? Did something happen?" Lorelai asked.

"No, but you never know," Luke replied.

"No, you don't, but I think his mom sending his stuff is a pretty good sign," Lorelai pointed out.

"And even if he does stay, it'll be only for another year, and then he'll go off to college or Attica or whatever, and it'll just be me again," Luke groused.

"Yeah but," Lorelai started.

"And stuck with a new apartment, probably with neighbors I hate who are constantly cooking really strong smelling food," Luke went on, cutting her off.

"Okay, back up here. Yes, Jess may go off somewhere someday, but that doesn't mean you will be alone forever," Lorelai said, moving closer.

"I'm not getting a pet," he told her.

"I'm talking about a lady friend," she clarified.

"Oh." Luke looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there at that moment.

"A red hot mama," Lorelai went on.

"Okay," he ground out.

"A big, pretty dish of lovin' with a spoon made especially for you," she stated,.

"Boy, do I not fee good now," Luke muttered.

"Luke, Rachel's not the only woman in the world for you. You'll meet someone, someday - probably at a Timberland store, you'll ask her out. You'll pick her up and take her on a patented Luke Danes night of romance - juice bar followed by the batting cages - and then you'll ask her back to your apartment," Lorelai said.

"Any amount of money if you stop right now," Luke told her.

"You'll bring her back to your place, lead her upstairs to the apartment door. You pause, gaze into her eyes – the stage is set, and fate is waiting. You open the door, and she sees your teeny, tiny apartment – one room and no closet space and Jess' feet sticking up in the air 'cause you never did get rid of that body," Lorelai continued like he never spoke, enjoying the moment too much.

"Stop, please," he begged.

"And to make matters worse, she spot it: the single bed," Lorelai said.

"What's wrong with a single bed," Luke asked.

"You know what they say," Lorelai said,

"No, what do they say," Luke asked her.

"Never, ever date a guy who owns a single bed. It means he's not open to a commitment," Lorelai explained.

"What," Luke asked in disbelief.

"It says there's no room in this life for anybody but me," Lorelai went on.

"No, it says there's no room in this bed for anyone but me," Luke said.

"Okay, see, that's not a whole lot better," she muttered.

"This discussion is now over," he told her.

"Luke, as long as you're in that apartment, you're gonna have a single bed. Don't you want the possibility of more? Come on Luke, it's time. Make a move, take a shot, and entertain the possibility of a non-Unabomber existence. What do you say?" Lorelai told him.

Luke sighed and then looked at her. "You got a pen," he asked. Lorelai nodded and pulled out a pen from her bag. "I'm not taking the spruce," he told her.

"Yes you are, Lorelai replied.

* * *

Back at the house, Jess was still working as Kate sat at her window sill. She sighed, still playing with the locket.

"Tripp cheated on me," she blurted.

Jess stopped working and looked at her. Kate nodded. She climbed out onto the roof and sat on a blanket she had.

"I was coming back from this party at my grandparents' place. We made plans to meet by the inn and had hot chocolate under the stars. And when I got there, I found him by the lake with this girl. She was from the high school here…can't remember her name for the life of me. He looked like a deer in the crossfire. I remember shoving him into the lake and running off. I spent that whole winter wishing to be at Yale. To run away from all the pain and the memories and the fact that people know me. Not even music helped me," she said.

Jess walked carefully up to her and pulled her into a hug. Kate hugged him back and pulled out her locket.

"He gave this to me for my birthday… told me to put our pictures in it on our one year anniversary. I wear it now because I know that one day; I'll find someone to put inside there. To give my heart to," she said.

"I hope you do," Jess whispered. He sighed and closed his eyes. "What I said before about not wanting to be here, I didn't mean it. It's just my Mom sending all my stuff over…it makes it more real. It threw me for a loop. And then Luke's talking about moving, just as I'm getting somewhat settled."

"Oh Jess," Kate sighed.

"I guess I just…I'm starting to like it here and everything's changing," he said.

Kate nuzzled her head on his shoulder. "Nope, I'm not changing, I'm always going to be right here," she said.

Jess smiled and kissed her forehead. "Can I count on that," he asked.

"You have my word," she said.

Jess smiled and Kate shivered. "Go back inside. No use you getting sick," he said.

Kate smiled and went back inside. "I'm cooking tonight. You want to stay for dinner," she asked.

Jess smiled and nodded. "As long as you don't feed me another cold eggroll," he said.

"That bad," Kate laughed.

"Oh yeah," he nodded.

Kate smiled and closed the window. Lorelai came into the house.

"Luke might be getting a new place," she said.

"Cool," Kate replied. "Chili for tonight sound good," she asked.

"Yeah with lots of cheddar cheese and not a lot of veggies," Lorelai asked.

Kate rolled her eyes and yet nodded. "Jess is staying if you don't mind," she told her mother.

"He pays for this one," Lorelai replied.

"Fine," Kate called back as Jess came into the house. "Finished," she asked.

"Yep," Jess replied. "Your mom paid me already," he added.

Kate smiled and he washed his hands. She gathered the indigents and they started to cook together. Lorelai saw them banter and laugh with each other and smiled. There was a knock on the door and she went to answer it. Luke was on the other side.

"I just spent a hundred thousand dollars and it's your fault," he said, pointing to her.

"Oh, good," she said, following him in as he walked in.

Luke stopped seeing Jess and Kate in the kitchen but then shook his head.

"I ran into Taylor at the market, and I found out he owns the building that apartment was in," he said.

"No way," Lorelai said.

"That and several others all over town," Luke went on.

"That is so weird," Kate nodded.

"He's systematically buying up the town. He's gonna turn it into Taylorville where everyone'll wear cardigans and have the same grass height," Luke ranted.

"If that happens, I won't be held accountable for my actions," Jess spoke up.

"Luke, do you wanna sit down," Lorelai asked.

"And then he told me he's gonna buy the building next to the diner, turn it into a plate shop for freaks who don't have enough brain power to collect stamps. I lost it," Luke told them as he paced.

"Collectable plates," Jess asked.

"Uh, I can't picture that," Lorelai replied.

"I walked around in a blind rage. I was crazy. I bought one of those Belgian waffles with the ice cream dipped in chocolate," Luke ranted.

"You ate that," the other three asked.

"No I didn't eat it," he replied.

"Of course not," Kate muttered.

"I'm upset, not suicidal," Luke stated.

"Right," Lorelai rolled her eyes.

"I knew I just had to do something, and I had your voice going round and round in my head," Luke told Lorelai, pointing to her.

"Yeah it's kinda like the Small World song," Lorelai said.

"Take a chance, Luke. 'Make a move, Luke'. 'Can't have a single bed, Luke.' So I bought the building!" Luke exclaimed.

"You what," Jess asked.

"I went to the bank and got a cashier's check, signed the papers and I bought the building," Luke explained.

"Wow," Kate whistled.

"I'm the building's owner," Luke said, pointing to himself.

"We heard," Lorelai said.

"I own the building," Luke said, throwing his arms up.

"Okay, well, don't worry; maybe you can still get out of it. You can go back and tell them you lost your mind," Lorelai told him.

"Wouldn't be a far cry from the usual," Jess piped up.

"Or you can sell it to Taylor," Kate added.

"Yeah," Luke nodded.

"But of course, this does give you a lot of options," Lorelai said.

"Like," Luke asked, leaning against the counter.

"Like expanding Luke's if you wanted to," Lorelai told him.

"Yah," Luke said. Then it was like a light bulb went off in his head. "You know, I think I know what to do," he told them, leaving the house.

Jess sighed. "I should probably follow him," he said.

"Make sure he doesn't hurt himself," Kate nodded.

"And save the ice cream if he decides to have one of those impulses again," Lorelai added.

"I'll call you later," he told Kate.

"And I'll be on the phone with Paris again," Kate replied.

Jess rolled his eyes and nodded. He followed Luke out of the house.

At the diner apartment, Luke took a sledgehammer out of the closet and Jess watched as he swung it and made a large hole in the wall. He turned and handed it to Jess.

"That's your room. Finish up. We'll hold hands and skip afterwards," he said.

Jess took the hammer and looked at the whole. He jumped as plaster fell from the hole. He shook his head and smiled.

Chapter 7- Done

* * *

**Author's Note: I have returned! I am so sorry about abandoning everyone. God I hope I still have readers to read this thing. But if you still do have me on your alert list, let me try to explain my life for the last three years. **

**I have started college and that took me away from a lot of my writing. So, yes, the real life came up when I didn't want it to all the time. that and I couldn't find a lot of the notebooks I wrote down plots in and my flash drive with the transcripts I had with direct quotes from the show went missing. **

**Also, I tend to go through a phase of actors that I like. One time it's Milo Ventimiglia, then it's Robert Downey JR and Iron Man and Avengers, and then it's Matt Bomer and White Collar, etc., etc. I have been writing stories in my notebooks, but do I type them up? No, of course not. **

**Plus I hit a wall when I realized that I wanted to make this story different from the show, with Jess and Lorelai's relationship. So I lost inspiration in writing that. But then I started watching the DVDs again and I realized that I could make a little tweaks here and there. **

**This chapter turned out to be 32 pages(sorry!) because I wanted to do so much such as give Kate back her locket and dive deeper into what happened with her ex and also why Jess was so resentful of moving. Was it just because he didn't want to be there or because he didn't want to be jolted again after settling in? **

**I also think I did a good job of making Lorelai see the difference in Jess with Kate around. she saw the tender side of him with him putting on the locket and saw his wit when he made that one reference. Even when watching this episode, her face she made when Jess said that line showed how impressed she was with him and his intelligence. I think having no real drama with the locket, which is a symbol of a failed relationship and not like Rory's bracelet, gives me a springboard to explore what Jess and Lorelai's relationship could have been. **

**Lastly, Jess is a little more forthcoming with his actions with Kate and that is kinda based off a relationship I have. We're just friends but we're really close and we confide in each other and share sweet little pecks on the hands and the cheek sometimes, but never taking that plunge and kiss on the lips. My mom, who is my Lorelai, always tells me to not kiss a boy until you know you love him because after that, if you don't, then all you'll do is break their hearts. I think that's a real good explanation for why Rory waited to kiss Jess and is the justification I will use to not let Kate and Jess kiss until I deem fit. **

****The song that I used a sample of I think is very fitting for the relationship of Kate and Jess. She is not willing to give up on him and she is willing to still look up. Expect him to read the whole song at a later date and make a decision based on that. Also, I say Kate "wrote" this song but I know I don't own that or any other song. I am going to use that a lot because I am using a lot of songs that were not written in the time line (2001-2007) of the show and this story. I have a list of songs that I could send to anyone who wants to see them. **

**Lastly, I am trying to figure out an actress to place as Kate in my mind and make it easier to write some of the scenes with her singing. Any suggestions are welcome. I'm trying to think off a brown haired, light eyes (blue or green) girl. Thank you so much!**

**Again, if you are still reading, I love you. If you're new: welcome! I can't promise never to leave again but I hope that I could always have a home to come back to! **

**Legacy At Heart**


End file.
